Past Tedious
by Scenic Sakura
Summary: I'm a normal girl, with a normal boring life. Nothing interesting really happens with people like me. Although everything changed dramatically in just one night. I suffered a lot but I suppose In the end it was all worth it. Although I think the worst part of it all was trying to attend to my normal school life with the people who saved my life...Kinda embarrassing for me.
1. Trouble

**Trouble**

My heart rate kept increasing with each house I sprinted past. The wind seemed to aid the unpleasant looking night sky as my hair was dancing around all over the place while also whipping me in the face. I had no idea where I was supposed to be heading…the last thing I heard coming out of the phone was Kiba, Naruto and all these other male voices shouting at each other before Naruto's phone smashed.

My breathing was getting heavier by the second and my pace slowed down slightly. 'I need to find the two idiots before something unbelievably stupid happens to them' I tried to encourage myself. My legs started to _really_ ache. It was as if someone had just attached two heavy leg weights onto my person.

I was about to give up running until I heard a shout coming from an alleyway to my right. I skidded to a halt and stared into the dark passage for a few moments before sighing.

"Tch, How typical." I stated to myself in short panting breaths. I started to jog down the alleyway, the voices seemed to get louder and louder with each step I took towards the eight silhouettes I could just about manage to see in the wall lamps dim light.

"-For you guys to pay, this is our spot and-" One of the taller guys were saying before I punched him right in the back of the head.

He stumbled forwards and fell to his knees. Some of the other guys went to help him back up. I sweat dropped slightly as I saw no sign of Naruto or Kiba anywhere. I was beginning to think that I got the wrong people.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted while trying to push past a heavily built man. I sighed out loud in relief and tried to adjust my eyes to the surroundings.

I could see Naruto being restrained by one of the guys, three of the guys were aiding the guy I knocked down and another guy was hovering a knife over Kiba's body.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing?!" I shouted automatically as I diverted the guy on top of Kiba's body to look at me rather than him.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to me bitch!" The guy on the ground said as he stood up to try and stab me.

"Sakura! Watch out!" Naruto yelled, earning him a punch in the face from the guy in front of him.

I tried to keep a steady breath so my vision wouldn't distract me as a knife was thrown at me. I widened my eyes before dodging the knife by mere centimetres but it also caused me to bang my head on the wall to my right.

I couldn't really see any facial reactions from anyone but I could tell that these guys were getting agitated.

"So," the 'leader' of the gang walked towards me. He stopped a few metres ahead of me and looked back at Naruto. "You know this girl?" He questioned Naruto. I leaned to the side and clicked my knuckles and neck.

"'This girl' has a name." I interjected. The leader and the guys who were aiding him on the floor got up.

"Oh yeah? Would your name perhaps be 'Little annoying bitch?" One of the dumber sounding guys chortled while the four walked closer. I took a step back.

"Do you think you guys are all tough? Outnumbering two guys and a girl? Because to be honest what you're doing is just absolutely pathetic." I laughed back as one of the guys had me by the throat and pushed me against the wall. 'Well fuck. I didn't expect them to actually be decent fighters?' I questioned to myself as I kept a cold glare at them.

"We're pathetic? The only little bitch who's pathetic here is you, bitch!" the guy chocking me said while I laughed slightly.

"Kezune, I just think we should fuck the little bitch and leave her to die." The guy in front of me turned to the leader while my face showed pure disgust.

"Get the fuck away from Sa-!" Naruto roared before getting punched in the stomach. I took a deep breath and tried to think of something that could possibly get me out of this horrible situation.

"Good idea." The dumb guy said before ripping down my dress. The zip at the back of my dress broke off and scratched me past my shoulder, but also caught the guy, actually ripping the dress off of me, in the eye. I violently shivered as the unforgiving temperature of the night invaded any warm area of my body. I was glad that at least they didn't try to remove my bra or underwear off of me.

"Cold?" one of the guys said before pressing his body against my own. He started to pull at my hair but I was not having any of this. I head butt him hard and spat on his face.

"You guys are revolting. Just fuck off home." I snarled, which earned me a punch to the shoulder. I think the impact of the punch dislocated my shoulder as an excruciating amount of pain surged throughout my right arm and chest area.

"You can fuck right off now bitch!" the dumber guy shouted before plunging a knife multiple times to my stomach. I gaged and my breath just seemed to have left me with every stab made.

"NO! What the fuck?!" Naruto cried, earning him a last punch to the side of his head, knocking him unconscious.

I slid down the wall holding the knife in my stomach.

"Fuck." The leader said before hearing sirens and police lights pass one of the alleyway exits. "Let's get the fuck out of here!" The group of guys seemed to have gone within seconds as I concentrated on my breathing. It was horribly unsteady and the pain spreading throughout my whole body seemed to have numbed everything.

My breathing started to get louder and noisier. I would much rather have the feeling of pain throughout my body rather than the feeling of numbness. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I've been stabbed. I started to hyperventilate somewhat as I looked down my body. I couldn't see much from the dim light that was provided on the wall but I could see that I was covered in blood. My eyes started watering.

"Sakura?" Kiba sat up and looked over at me. There was a small pause of silence before Kiba's eyes had adjusted to the darkness of the night. "Sakura! What did they do to you?!" Kiba growled as he ran towards me. I tried to open my mouth and talk but a sharp pain hit my lungs. I closed my eyes tightly and cried through clenched teeth. "…Fuck." Kiba said as he held my face in one of his hands to get a better look at me.

A few running footsteps were heard from the way I came into the alleyway, my heart started racing, I don't want to die. I can't handle those guys…even seeing them would kill me.

"Stand away from her." A sense of urgency lacing in a new sounding male voice, Kiba leaned back a moment before complying with his demand. I started crying as the only familiar person to me moved away and stood next to Naruto.

A guy knelt down to my height and examined my body, making me feel terribly uncomfortable. I started to shiver more.

"Can you stand up?" He questioned. I tried to meet his eyes but my vision was affected by the pain I was in. I tried to nod but even that hurt.

"Ughn…." I whimpered through my teeth as I started to cry more. I hate this. I haven't cried for ages so this really does not help me in the slightest.

"Kisame, we're going to have to inform the police of this." The guy in front of me said as my eyes widened. 'W-What? These guys aren't police men?!' my mind shouted as I struggled to get up. Which was a big mistake as the tensing of my stomach just caused the knife to cut through more muscles.

"Don't try to move. You're not in the right physical state to do so." The guy said before standing up and looking over at both Kiba and Naruto.

Naruto just groaned and sat up in his spot.

"Kiba?" Naruto questioned as Kiba nodded slowly. I turned my head slightly to get a look at the two guys. I'm just glad that the two of them didn't get injured so badly…well from what I could see with the limited amount of light.

"What happened here?" Naruto jumped slightly before pulling a horrified looking face?

"Itachi? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the UK?" Naruto gagged slightly. I blinked slowly and tried to steady my breathing.

"I can answer your question later. Although for now the life of this girl depends on the answer you give me." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Sakura?" Naruto stuttered as he jolted up to his feet and walked to me. "What? What did they do to you?" I couldn't really focus on Naruto's face so I just looked down and started taking deep breaths.

"It's not wise for you to try and start a conversation Uzumaki. Just tell us what happened and we'll take care of Sakura." Itachi said…wait. Come to think of it, isn't Itachi Sasuke's older brother? Naruto kept silent whilst still examining my body.

"Me and Naruto got into a fight because we wanted to take a shortcut home from Ichiraku's restaurant. Naruto decided that the best thing to do was to phone Sakura up because…well," Kiba looked over at Naruto. "What was the reason for phoning her up Naruto? She wouldn't have got hurt if you didn't phone her up." Kiba tried to blame Naruto as my eyes shot wide open.

I inhaled sharply and tried to ignore the numbness of my lungs.

"If I didn't-come here," I started harshly, and as loud as I could manage. "Then you would be _dead._" I finished bitterly before coughing a lot. A pain worse that I've ever felt shot throughout my neck and lungs.

"Let's just bring the guys back to the flat." Kisame said. Kisame has gently tried to pick me up in his arms. I flinched every now and then but I tried to hide it. Naruto and Kiba had exchanged looks.

"What's going to happen?" Kiba said, annoyance dripping from his tone. Itachi simply walked beside Kisame and looked over at my injuries every now and then. "Hello? Is someone going to reply to me?" Kiba yelled. I flinched at the loudness.

"We're going to go back to our flat close by, clean up Sakura's wounds. Also we're going to ask you guys questions without you getting overly defensive." Kisame mumbled. We exited the alleyway and took a left down the street. It started to thunder.

"Overly defensive?!" Kiba started as he caught up to me Kisame and Itachi. I tried to brace my ears for the loudness of his voice. "Why don't you guys actually fucking take her to a hospital, where there are people who can actually help her!" Kiba took in a breath. "Oh but you guys wouldn't even begin to-!" Kiba continued as I growled quietly.

"Kiba! Just-ugh!" I started as my chest locked momentarily. "-Shut the fuck up!" I finished before gasping for air. Kiba simply walked next to Kisame and looked at me with a cold glare.

"What?" Kiba challenged as Naruto pulled him back.

"Kiba! What is wrong with you?! Sakura has just been attacked, in order to actually save the both of us. And the most you can do is give her complaints?" Naruto yelled. Kiba exhaled nosily.

"What is wrong with me? What the fuck is wrong with you!" Kiba shouted. I grumbled and closed my eyes tightly. I felt Kisame exhale for a while.

"Seriously, the both of you pack it in." Kisame sternly demanded as silence filled the street.

It seemed to take forever to reach the flat but eventually as the storm started to pick up, I heard a knock.

"I forgot the keys." Kisame sweat dropped. Itachi merely sighed as I heard Kiba scoff.

"Not much of a flat." Kiba snorted. I decided to ignore him as someone answered the door.

"You need to stop forgetting your stupid keys Kisame." I heard a deep voice before silence filled the air. "What happened?" He asked casually as Kisame walked into the house.

"We'll speak about it later. Has Konan arrived back yet?" Itachi spoke as I opened my eyes to take in the brightness of the room we were currently in.

"Konan decided that she liked the unpredictable weather of the UK so she's staying there." He replied. I heard a clicking sound, as if someone took a photo using their phone. I heard Itachi sigh softly.

"Was that really necessary?" Itachi questioned while I tried to get a good look of my surroundings.

"Evidence for the police…I'm pretty sure no one else would have thought of it and this doesn't seem to be a one off case." I turned my head to the right and saw a tall red head.

There was a short moment of pure silence before Kisame coughed purposefully. I jumped at the suddenness.

"Well." Kisame said before handing my body over to Itachi carefully. "I suggest you should clean her up while us lot handle the two boys." Kisame finished as Itachi agreed after a while of thinking.

Itachi headed down the hallway before coming to a door. I could hear the guys starting to talk…or shout over each other, from the room we came from.

We walked to the end of the hallway and reached a nicely varnished door, which looked more…cleaner perhaps? Than all of the other doors we'd passed. Itachi opened the door quietly and sighed at something. I tried to get a look at the room we were in. It was pretty orderly and kind of had the same set out as my own room.

"Please excuse the mess." Itachi had hummed deeply as I saw a pile of washing in the corner with all of his boxers. I blushed slightly and diverted my eyes. The numbness of my body seemed to be slowly going, due to the warm temperature of the house, which I was grateful for. Although it was like Karma's way of showing how much everything would hurt if I didn't have the numbness my body consumed when it did.

We walked through the doorway leading to a wonderful bathroom. It was so simple but it was like a dream bathroom to me. There was a huge bathtub placed next to a small window, a separate shower as soon as you walked in to the left, decorations placed where needed and the toilet even seemed to look nicer…when really I think it's more of the fact that it's clean.

"Don't try to talk until you feel as if you are able to." Itachi told me as he sat me down on the closed toilet seat. I tried to nod as best as I could. The pain was starting to get unbearable. I looked down and I could now clearly see loads of blood covering my stomach and splattered around other parts of my body. I started panicking in my head.

I took in a deep shaky breath as I heard Itachi run some water. The knife in my body was rusty and dirty. I couldn't even begin to imagine if this knife could have been used for other assaults. Or the group of guys could have just found this in a skip as it seemed to look in the shape of a sharp kitchen knife.

I looked up to see that the whole wall in front of me was a mirror. I widened my eyes in horror while examining my state.

"M-My shoulder." I sobbed silently while taking another look at it. My right arm seemed to be very out of place.

"It looks like someone has dislocated your shoulder out of place." Itachi informed as I took in my appearance again. I looked horrible. I felt embarrassed by the fact I was just in my underwear. I felt disgusting and I think it showed on my face as Itachi didn't take his eyes away from me.

"You know, Sakura," Itachi started as he walked in front of me and kneeled down in level with my current height. "This couldn't really have been avoided. I apologise that you were the victim of this crime and I assure you, my father and his men will find who did this to you." Itachi said as I started to look down. "This isn't your fault. In fact, if you didn't actually arrive at the scene, who knows what could have happened to Uzumaki and his friend." I guess Itachi had a point. I still just felt so shocked and horrified about how all of this actually had happened. I read about all these other horrible cases with street assaults, but I never once thought I could ever be a victim to this. Itachi sighed quietly and used his hand to lift my head up. Itachi's hand felt soft and delicate on my skin. I felt a bit dizzy actually. "Also," Itachi said as he stared at my eyes for a while. I felt a shift in my stomach as Itachi held up the knife that was previously in my stomach. I was just about to comment on the fact that his finger prints were on it but he found a plastic bag and put it in there before removing a see-through glove.

"This is the best evidence that you could have provided. The fact you endured keeping the knife inside your body was a brave yet smart choice. And it will pay off." Itachi finished as I just smirked slightly. This guy is so hard to read.

Itachi walked over to the bath and stopped the water. I flinched slightly at the thought of my whole sore body entering clean water. Itachi picked me up and slowly placed me into the tub. I flinched and took in sharp breaths when the water hit my wounds. As soon as my whole body was placed into the water it turned into a deep red colour. Itachi moved my hair behind the tub to prevent it soaking in the blood.

The pain in my body was burning so bad I would have much rather be covered in paper cuts and have to jump in a pool of lemon juice. But after a short while of relaxing properly the pain seemed to have died down along with my hyped up breathing patterns.

"So," Itachi started as he sat at the edge of the tub. "Do you go to a school or college?" Itachi asked as I furrowed my eyebrows.

"A-actually, I have school tomorrow." I complained to myself. I was appreciating the fact that it was getting easier and easier to breath and talk.

"Is that so? What school do you attend?" He commented. I could tell he wasn't really interested…he just wanted to make the atmosphere seem less…tense.

"Well," I started before tilting my head to the side. "It's more of a specialist collage. Either way…it's called Konoha specialist technique collage." I finished ranting on as Itachi straightened his stance.

"Ah," He said before stroking a loose strand out of his face. "It so happens that me and my friends are attending that school as soon as possible." He explained as I widened my eyes for a split second.

"Oh." I could only manage to say. "I guess I'm going to have to head to the nurse straight away tomorrow morning." I said to myself mostly to try and break the silence. Itachi chuckled slightly and gave me an amused look.

"You're definitely an interesting one." Itachi commented as Kisame walked into the room and looked at the tub water colour.

"Eugh," Kisame flinched. "That's a lot of blood." He finished before looking over to Itachi. "Oh yeah. Those two kids said that they were just asking, Sakura?" Kisame looked at me, I nodded slightly to confirm that that was my name. "They said that they were asking Sakura for help because they thought that the group weren't going to react as bad while a female is present." Kisame finished as I rolled my eyes.

"They have too much of an ego to actually say that they were scared and relied in me to be there to comfort them. In what way I honestly don't know…" I mumbled on to myself whilst closing my eyes and furrowing my eyebrows again.

"They're just boys, what do you expect." Kisame chuckled as a small smile tugged at the corner of my mouth.

"Yeah," I sighed and looked down at the bath water. "Either I just don't realise how much damage has really been done to my body or my body just doesn't actually feel too bad anymore." I stated aloud as Itachi stood up.

"I added some medicinal fluids to your water to help aid the healing process of your wounds dramatically." Itachi answered as he walked into his room. I looked up at Kisame and pouted slightly.

"I'm practically naked in a pool of my own blood." I said as I laughed slightly. "Stuff like this isn't supposed to happen to someone as boring as me." Before Kisame could respond, Itachi entered the room with a towel, shorts, a long black T-shirt with a red cloud on it and a really warm looking deep red bathrobe.

"Get changed into these," Itachi started while placing the items down. "Someone will wash your underwear as soon as possible." He finished before leading Kisame out of the room.

* * *

Hey guys I'm back I feel lazy and stuff but I have a story that I'm somewhat interested in so Hopefully this long chapter will be successful with you guys?

If so I'll make all the chapters this long and see where the story goes :3

thanks for taking the time to read this :D


	2. Introductions

**Introductions**

After getting changed into the much cleaner and warmer clothes, I unplugged the bath and waited patiently for the water to drain. The blood in the water left a horrible stain on the side of the tub so I picked up a jug and started to clean the bath using clean water.

"Are you decent, Sakura?" Itachi called while I quickly placed the jug back on the side where I found it.

"U-Uh, yeah." I stuttered while Itachi walked to the door frame and leaned to the side.

"Where do you live?" He questioned bluntly. I fiddled with my thumbs a bit before sighing.

"I've just been kicked out...because I went to help Naruto and Kiba." I admitted eventually. I looked straight into Itachi's eyes as a look of disappointment filled them.

"Very well," Itachi turned his back on me and started to walk away. "Follow me." He demanded as I quickly tried to catch up to him without hurting my wounds too much.

"Itachi," a creepy looking guy with his mouth covered said. I tried my hardest not to shiver or flinch. "I heard you needed my help." He continued before Itachi nodded and pushed me gently in front of him.

"This girl has had multiple stab wounds to the stomach and I was hoping you could stitch and bandage her up." Itachi responded as I sweat dropped.

"Yeah," He stretched and looked above me, to probably look at Itachi. "I suppose I'll see what I can do…" He muttered as he rubbed the side of his head with two fingers.

"Thank you Kakuzu." Itachi said before walking away, back into his room.

"Okay," Kakuzu started while opening a door to his right. He held the door open and indicated for me to enter. After a while I understood and walked into the room.

It was much different to Itachi's. It was a painted dark and every available surface had something on top of it. The room was pretty small but I suppose it was better than nothing.

"Let's see what damage has been done." Kakuzu said while closing the door and turning on the light. I took off the bathrobe and lifted up my top. Kakuzu furrowed his eyebrows while examining my body. I also took a look down and restrained from gagging. You could see that all my wounds were somewhat infected and they had been deep cuts.

"Take a seat while I find some…stuff…" Kakuzu said before searching around his room. I complied almost immediately, taking another look at my wounds.

"Are they infected? The stab wounds." I asked for reassurance to what I thought. Kakuzu took some bandages and a clear bottle full of green liquid out of a cabinet before turning to me.

"Yes." He answered before placing down the two objects next to me and pulled out a box from under the bed.

I frowned at him. I don't know these people…why are they being so nice to me? Are they police or spies or something? What did they want to know?

"Take your shirt off." Kakuzu ordered as he stood up. I widened my eyes and a red colour painted itself thickly on my cheeks.

"What?! No way!" I complained as Kakuzu towered over me. He leaned to the side and looked down at me.

"Why not? I need you to take off your shirt so I can clean and dress your wounds properly." Kakuzu bored on as I frowned.

"Ugh, do I really need to take off my shirt?" I whined as Kakuzu raised an eyebrow, giving me a stern look. I sighed and reluctantly took off my shirt and shivered at the new temperature. My body was covered in goose bumps as I blushed in embarrassment. I felt so bloody awkward and vulnerable.

Kakuzu just casually picked up the cotton balls and poured some of the green liquid onto it. I took in a sharp breath as the cotton ball touched my wound.

"I mixed this linctus using rare herbs and solutions." Kakuzu muttered, trying to distract me from the pain. "This will abet with the infection inside your wounds." He went a bit deeper into the wound and showed me the cotton ball.

"Ew…" I moaned childishly. Kakuzu smirked and disposed of it and removed another cotton ball from the plastic package.

"I'll have to supply you with a sample of this medication," Kakuzu started. "You'll have to undress your bandages and re-apply this solution to your wounds twice a day."

I patiently waited for Kakuzu to finish cleaning all my wounds. He tied up the plastic bin bag and started to unravel the bandages.

"-Kakuzu!" a voice shouted somewhere in the house. I widened my eyes and my heart beat sped up.

"In here." Kakuzu called out as I gasped and looked at him in shock. He simply looked up at me. "What." He questioned.

"My top half is naked! It's bad enough that you're looking-!" I scolded as the door burst open. My eyes stared into this other man's eyes. I glared at him and I could feel my face getting hotter.

This guy wore a cocky expression on his face, his short grey hair was slicked back and he was just wearing skinny jeans and an odd looking necklace.

He merely moved his arm over his head and whistled. I blushed more and picked up Kakuzu's pillow.

"Awh, don't cover yourself now chick. I was enjoying the view." He moaned as my mind went blank. Kakuzu chuckled slightly before walking in front of his guest to block his view.

"Give the lady some privacy Hidan." He mumbled before Hidan scoffed.

"What are you doing then?" Hidan questioned. I tried cooling my cheeks down.

"I've been asked to clean and dress her wounds," Kakuzu murmured before straightening his stance and coughed abruptly. "What do you want?"

"Oh, yeah. Some teacher man has arrived at our door and wants to talk to everyone in the house about us joining the collage, tomorrow." Hidan finished, my heart skipped a beat. They're going to start at my collage…tomorrow? Oh dear. I closed my eyes and sighed silently.

"Right, I'm just going to dress Sakura's wounds." Kakuzu finished with while closing the door. He turned back to look at me. "Sorry about that." Kakuzu said for the sake of it before looking closer at my right shoulder. "Oh, you have a dislocated shoulder." He commented before taking the pillow away from me. "Look at me for a second." Kakuzu said. I sighed before looking up at him.

There was a moments silence before I opened my mouth to talk. Before I could actually say anything I felt my shoulder being popped back into place.

"AH!?" I yelled while scowling at Kakuzu. "That hurt!" I groaned afterwards as Kakuzu chuckled and got a few squares of cotton to go over my wounds.

He held them in place while using the bandages to dress my injuries properly. It didn't take long as Kakuzu quickly finished up.

"Thank you." I mumbled before placing my top back on.

"Anytime." Kakuzu replied before standing up and opening the door. "C'mon." He grumbled. I quickly walked out of the room and headed back to where I originally walked in from. I paused as I took in the sight of everything.

Naruto and Kiba were facing away from me on a double sofa. Kisame and Itachi were standing next to the sofa Naruto and Kiba were on. The red head I saw earlier wore a stern expression whilst sitting next to a blonde guy with long hair. Two other guys sat next to each other but I wasn't too focused on them as I saw my form tutor in the corner of my eye. I widened my eyes and tried my hardest to somehow not be noticed.

"Sakura, take a seat." Itachi said as everyone had diverted their eyes to me. I cursed Itachi in my head before taking the only spare seat…next to Hidan. I tried to sit right at the edge.

"Sakura?" Kakashi questioned as I smiled awkwardly. "Are you alright? I heard what happened." He continued as I shrugged, a slight pain occurring in my right shoulder.

"I don't really know what to say to be honest." I answered carefully. I looked over to Naruto and winced. "How are you feeling?" I asked Naruto. He simply smiled and rested his hands behind his head.

"What about me?" Kiba asked as I shot a glare in his direction. "I could have been stabbed to death." He continued. I laughed at his comment before rolling my eyes slightly.

"Kiba. No offence or anything. But you were just sitting there and you just waited for everyone to leave until you actually went to check on me." I stated bluntly. Kiba got up out of his seat and walked over to me.

"I don't think you realise how close to death _I _actually was!" Kiba shouted whilst placing his hand on my newly fixed shoulder and applying a lot of pressure. I flinched at the pain and clenched my teeth together. The red head from earlier walked to my side and grabbed Kiba's wrist.

"Let me remind you that no longer than ten minutes ago, this girl was wearing a scarce amount of clothes and was covered in blood and stab wounds," Kiba growled and tried to yank his hand out of the red head's grip. But he failed. "While you're standing in front of all of us in perfect condition, in fact-" He started before letting Kiba's wrist go. "A slight bruised wrist is the worst injury you currently have."

I smirked slightly as Kiba wore an ugly face. I could tell he was about to snap.

"Kiba!" Kakashi yelled from across the room. I jumped at loudness of his voice. "Sit back down." Kiba glared down at me for a moment before returning back to his seat next to Naruto.

The room filled with silence as the red head returned back to his place.

"I've received information about your living status, Sakura." Kakashi started as I frowned slightly. "Care to explain in your own words why you've been left out on the streets?"

I could feel the heat. Naruto snapped his head in my direction after hearing this.

"Well," I started as I sat up straight. "After the phone call I got from Naruto and Kiba, I went to ask my parents for permission to leave the house. And, well, because of how late it was my parents refused and started to moan on about how I should be focused on my school work and not on my friends." I started before taking a deep breath. "So I told them the seriousness of the situation and they simply presented me with two choices. One, stay and focus on my school work. Or two, leave the house and I won't be welcomed back in." I finished. I sighed and looked over at Naruto's face. "Before you start, Naruto. This was my own choice."

"But Sakura! You've just been attacked. I'm pretty sure all this wasn't worth it." Naruto whined. I leaned onto my hand and sighed deeply.

"Naruto. You've been my best friend since we were young. Don't start on how me risking my life isn't worth it when my actions kept the both of you alive." I smiled at Naruto. He gave me one of his toothy grins and nodded in agreement.

"What are you planning to do with your living arrangements now?" Kakashi spoilt the good mood. I opened my mouth to say something but stopped. I haven't really thought that through yet…

"Konan never arrived," Kisame started as I turned to look over at him. "I'm sure that Sakura is more than welcome here." My eyes widened and I smiled slightly in delight. I am so lucky to have found a new place to live in such a small amount of time.

"Hm." Kakashi hummed whilst looking around the room. "Okay, I suppose I'll allow it. Although I'm going to have to ask someone to fill in the paperwork for this." Kakashi finished. Everyone in the room shuffled around. "I won't expect you to fill out any paperwork straight away although, I do require the lot of you to attend college on the dot." Kakashi stood up.

"What?!" Kiba yelled. "I nearly died tonight and you-!" Kiba started. I was about to seriously beat the crap out of this guy before Kisame threw a newspaper in Kiba's direction.

"Stop being a drama queen." Kisame growled. I giggled slightly, earning me a death glare from Kiba.

"Goodnight. I'll be expecting hard work tomorrow." Kakashi waved a hand lazily and walked out of the apartment.

Silence filled the room once again.

"I guess we should introduce you to everybody if you're keen on living here, Sakura." Kisame said as I nodded carefully.

"Obviously, as you could guess, I'm Kisame and this guy is Itachi" He pointed in turn as I nodded respectfully. "He's Kakuzu and he's Hidan." He pointed at each in turn. I tried to avoid Hidan's gaze as my cheeks rose in temperature slightly. "This is Sasori and Deidara." he pointed in turn. I smiled slightly and I turned to the last two men. One had a weird mask over his face whilst the other guy was very pale and wore only green and black clothing. "He's Tobi and lastly he's Zetzu." I waved to the both of them and smiled genuinely.

"Hey." I said in politeness. I got a few nods in response. I think Deidara was about to speak until Kiba stood up and stamped one of his feet.

"I refuse to let you live with these guys Sakura." Kiba stated as I turned my head slowly and hunched.

"You, what?" I questioned, anger lacing in my tone.

"You heard me! As a female you should feel weak and scared that these, guys are just offering you a place to stay in their house." Kiba spat I dropped my shoulders and started glaring at Kiba. "What do you think these guys really want a female living in their flat for?!"

"You know what Kiba?" I stood up as quick as my body would let me. "I've known these guys less than an hour and three out of the eight guys I have met, have helped me out more in my whole life than you ever have!" I retorted as he walked right up to me.

"Really? I've known you my whole life. I've respected your stupid wishes as a boyfriend to make you happy." Kiba raised his voice as I flinched. "I've done everything you've asked me to. You'll be happy to strip in front of six random guys but when it's just you and me it's a problem." I scowled at him.

"If you didn't realise-" My voice began to turn shaky as Kiba walked closer.

"And the only reason you actually came down to 'help' us, was because you wanted the attention of all the guys and guess what?" Kiba laughed and took a small step back. "You've got all the attention and more." Kiba finished. Naruto seemed to be a bit agitated. I stood in silence for a moment, trying to calm myself down.

"Oh?" Kiba started laughing loudly. "Nothing to say?" I clenched my teeth and gave Kiba a warning glare. "I suggest if you want to stay with me then you get your fucking act together and stop acting like a _slut_ in front of other-"

I couldn't take any more of this rubbish coming from his mouth so I used my right arm to punch Kiba square in the nose.

"We're _over_ Kiba." I stated bluntly. It felt as if no one else was in the room as I focused on no one other than Kiba. He growled before facing me and he clicked his neck.

"You can't just say that we're over. You don't get to decide that!" He yelled, pushing me back harshly by my shoulders. I screamed slightly before falling back and banging my head on the corner of the table, I started to groan through my teeth as I happened to hit the same spot as I bumped earlier on in the night.

"Kiba! What the hell man!?" Naruto exclaimed while standing up.

"Stop being overly dramatic!" Kiba roared he walked over to me and yanked me by my arm to get up. I winced in pain as he pulled my shoulder out of place. I started to tear up.

"I think it's time that you take your friend here and leave, Uzumaki." Itachi spat bluntly as Kiba let me go.

"You can't tell him what to do." Kiba said with a horribly smug look on his face. Naruto sweat dropped and held Kiba back.

"Kiba, we should leave. Now." Naruto started as Kiba shook him off and gave me a dirty look. "I'll speak to you tomorrow Sakura, Make sure you get enough rest." Naruto left with as he glared back at Kiba. I felt alone as the door slammed behind Naruto and Kiba.

I wiped the oncoming tears with my left arm and took in a deep breath.

"Is he always like that? What a complete dick." Hidan's voice broke the silence as Kakuzu knelt down to my height. I stared at him for a while before opening my mouth.

"Ka-?" I started before he hastily put my shoulder back in to place for the second time. "Ah! Again?!" I yelled, slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, but it had to be done." He chuckled before standing up.

"Well, it's just turned eleven now so I'm going to go sleep." Hidan complained before walking off. A few of the other guys followed while Kisame stayed.

I stood up and looked over at him.

"Unfortunately, you've just got a plain white room with a plain bed," Kisame started as he lead me through the hallway. "Everyone else has unpacked and sorted their rooms to their own liking." Kisame explained. I nodded in appreciation.

"It's fine Kisame." I giggled optimistically. "It's more than enough for me."

I looked up at Kisame and just noticed the height difference; he must have been twice the size of me. Kisame gave me a toothy grin and chuckled slightly.

"Eh, well if you get yourself a job, feel free to decorate the room as you wish." Kisame stopped at the door to the right side of Kakuzu's room.

He opened the door and I walked into the room. I frowned and turned around on the spot.

"Thank you Kisame." I frowned further. Kisame widened his eyes slightly before going to mess up my hair.

"Don't mention it kid." He chuckled darkly as I giggled slightly.

"Okay, okay. Goodnight Kisame." I laughed. He closed the door and I heard his footsteps getting more and more distant before finally I heard a door open and close.

I slumped my shoulders and as soon as I walked over to the bed and laid down on it I fell asleep straight away.

* * *

Sorry I FORGOT TO MENTION O-O This story is a bit explicit where it suits most for effect? But yeah :D Reviews, ideas and opinions are more than welcome ^_^


	3. No Hard Feelings

**No Hard Feelings**

I heard distant talking in the flat. The aroma of bacon and sausages filled my room so beautifully. I got up and stumbled to the door.

"Sakura? Are you up?" An unfamiliar voice called from behind the door. I might have been too tired to recognise his voice so I opened the door and closed my eyes tightly.

"Baaaaacccoooooooon." I moaned with a slight croak to my voice. I let go of the door and opened my eyes slightly.

"…" This new guy just stood in front of me, trying his best not to snigger at me. He held his hand out. "My name is Pein." His voice showing signs of amusement. I took his hand firmly and shook it. I then tried to smile at him and walked towards the smell of bacon.

"Morning Sakura, yeah!" Deidara greeted as I furrowed my eyebrows and showed a concerned look on my face.

"Bacon…" I croaked. I saw that the kitchen was just to my left as I walked into the main living area. I heard quiet chuckles and grumbles as I walked into the kitchen. I felt too tired to greet people this morning; I concluded that in my mind just now. I leaned on whoever was cooking and sighed loudly.

"Bacon?" I questioned. I heard a chuckle and a tut from the guy I was leaning on.

"Would you like some bacon Sakura?" Kisame's voice asked as I nodded. He laughed before handing me a small plate with five pieces of bacon.

"You. Are fabulous." I replied with as I took the plate and walked back into the living area. I sat next to Deidara and started to munch on the bacon I had. "Ugh." I moaned in delight, aloud. I haven't have bacon for three years now. No one understands my pleasure right now.

"Bacon fan?" Deidara asked, not knowing what else to say. I nodded and looked at him.

"Bacon." I replied. He stared at me for a while before picking up his magazine and reading it.

"You're a weird girl, yeah." He commented as the room started to fill with more members of the household.

"Sakura?" Itachi asked. I refrained from replying with 'bacon' as I looked up and met his eyes.

"Yeah?" I responded as he held up a really pretty red dress up. It had a dark grey normal leather strips going down the left and right side of the front of the dress, with a slightly darker grey ribbon at the left and right side of the side of the dress.

It was almost like a corset at the top of the dress with cute ruffles at the top of the dress. And the bottom of it was puffy and short, it looked like it just about reached a few centimetres above my knees. The thick grey leather strips at the front of the dress had just reached over the bottom of the dress and cut off a few centimetres away from the silver buckle.

I couldn't just explain this dress well enough. It was just, such an amazing dress. I looked back up at Itachi.

"This might fit around your body size." I smiled childishly as Itachi laid it neatly on the back of a sofa. Before I could thank him he left the room.

"A-Ah…" I frowned while looking back down at my bacon.

"Itachi's not really…uh, a morning person." Deidara tried to comfort me. I shrugged it off and continued eating the bacon.

"We're gonna go now guys." Hidan said impassively. I turned around and saw everyone bar Sasori and Deidara crowd round the door, looking pretty hot-I mean casual. I shook my head slightly and put another piece of bacon in my mouth.

As soon as the door opened the colder air immediately invaded the house. The guys slowly filed out of the door.

"I'll see you when you get there, if you ever get there~" Kisame sang to himself out of tune. The door seemed to slam shut as I looked at Deidara and Sasori.

"Are we gonna be late?" I questioned, still chewing on my bacon. Deidara simply raised an eyebrow and looked over to Sasori.

"We're taking my car up. Nothing to worry about," Sasori muttered. "You better get your ass into gear though. You have ten minutes to get ready." He finished as I wore a blank expression.

"Fine." I stretched out before quickly finishing the rest of my bacon. I wiped my face with my arm and placed the plate on the coffee table. "How am I going to be able to do my hair?" I questioned myself more than anyone else. I stood up and noticed the evil look that spread across Deidara's face. "What?" I questioned as Sasori looked over to Deidara.

"Don't do anything stupid, Deidara." Sasori stated before walking into the kitchen with my plate. I wore a questionable look, eyeing up Deidara carefully.

"I can do your hair Sakura." He said eventually while standing up. I took a step back and scoffed.

"If you think that you're getting anywhere near my hair. Then well," I paused while placed one hand on my hip. "You can think again." I finished while huffing.

"Oh c'mon Sakura, yeah. I'm a wicked hairstylist. I'm actually a hairdresser yeah." Deidara informed as I looked over at Sasori.

"He's telling the truth." Sasori confirmed, without even turning around. I sighed and dropped my tensed shoulders, ignoring the slight pain that occurred in my right shoulder.

"Ugh, okay then." I gave in and took the dress before walking into my room. I quickly got changed into my dress, ignoring the bandages that were wrapped around my stomach, and looked in the full scale mirror.

I admired that I looked kinda pretty in this dress, so a small smile appeared on my face. I played around with my wavy, messy hair and amateurly styled my hair over the dress. I smiled again as a few knocks were heard on the door.

I pouted slightly to myself and groaned out loud.

"Come in." I said as Deidara brought in curlers, hair clips, a brush and a really pretty looking white flower accessory.

"This won't take long." Deidara said before handing the brush to me. I smirked before brushing through the knots and tangles in my long hair.

"So, you are actually a hair dresser?" I asked Deidara while examining his long blonde hair. I actually admired how shiny and smooth it actually looked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty decent as well. Not to sound too arrogant." He said while sitting me down in front of the bed. He plugged in the curlers and removed the brush from my hand.

"Too late." I giggled. I heard a deep sigh before feeling Deidara arrange the top half of my hair, so that it was out of the way.

"Is your hair colour natural?" He questioned after a while of waiting for the curlers to heat up. Deidara couldn't see my bored face so I sighed in response.

"Yes." I answered plainly. He chuckled and picked up the curlers and started on the bottom of my head.

"That's pretty awesome." He admitted after chuckling for the short time he did.

"Kind of," I blushed. "Kiba thought it looked too girly and pathetic…" I responded. The room filled with silence. "He also thinks that I should have dyed it a natural colour so I didn't look like a freak." I added before biting the side of my cheek. "He also thinks that I should've cut-" I complained further.

"Who gives a shit what Kiba thinks." Deidara interjected. I smirked slightly as my eyes watered. I just threw away the relationship the both of us had for 6 months in just one night. Did I make the right choice? "He was being an absolute asshole to you yesterday. You deserve someone better than that piece of shit." Deidara spat harshly. I smiled a bit more and closed my eyes. I suppose it was the right thing to do.

A few minutes of silence went past. I wonder what Deidara is thinking. Sasori's footsteps were heard heading to this room. After a small amount of time Sasori stopped at the door frame and looked down at me for a while.

"We gotta make a move if we want to get to the college in time." He muttered before leaving my sight. I stared into nothing while waiting for Deidara to finish styling my hair.

"Okay, One last touch. Stand up." Deidara said with excitement in his tone of voice. I stood up and turned around to face him. He smiled and placed the white decorative flower in my hair. He grinned sweetly and put his hand into his pocket. After a few moments he pulled out a red hair bobble and an oaky brown hair clip in the shape of a butterfly. He walked behind me and pulled my long, and now curly, hair into a medium height ponytail. He then used the clip to make my hair look prettier and puffier but overall it gave my hair a more stylish and more professional appearance to it.

"Done." Deidara claimed after he turned my person to face the mirror. I couldn't help myself from smiling as I took in my appearance. Not only did I look more mature, I also looked really good. I laughed in shock and surprise.

"Wow." Was all I could manage to say as Deidara leaned his head on my good shoulder and smiled widely.

"You are welcome, yeah. Now I think it's time that we leave for college. Oh, actually, wait a sec." Deidara quickly picked up a small pencil case looking bag and opened it. I raised my eyebrows.

"Makeup?" I questioned him as he smiled.

"Just trust me." He chuckled before applying all the basic make-up to my face first.

"Deidara!" Sasori called out.

"One minute!" He shouted back. He quickly rushed to use the eyeliner and mascara on my face before getting a soft brush out. I looked panicked. This looked like it was going to take some time.

Deidara simply added a smoky deep red colour around my eyes. I took in my appearance for the second time and laughed softly.

"You will never cease to amaze me." I commented while Deidara hurried to turn the switch for the curlers off and quickly packed everything away.

"C'mon. Let's leave before Sasori gets mardy." Deidara muttered as he took my hand and led me out of the room and the exact opposite way to the door.

"Aren't we mean to head the other-" I started before we reached Itachi's room.

"You have no shoes." Deidara pointed out. I widened my eyes and scoffed.

"Well noticed." I admitted after a while. "Just, hurry up." I said while Deidara entered Itachi's room and headed to the wardrobe. After a few rummaging sounds Deidara came out with a pair of knee high black converse, size 4…Itachi has small feet?

"Put these on, quick yeah." Deidara said as I quickly put on the shoes. Luckily they were zip ups and not actually laced shoes. Deidara rushed past me in a power walking pace. "Hurry up, Sakura." He teased as I scoffed aloud.

"Ugh, whatever Deidara!" I giggled as we both stopped in front of Sasori.

"Next time you guys take this long," Sasori stared at Deidara before moving to me and pausing for a moment. "Then I'll leave without you." Sasori said in an unsure tone before glaring at Deidara.

"Yeah, yeah Sasori. This is a one off, yeah." Deidara spoke before walking to the door. "Let's head off."

Sasori looked back at me for a while and examined me, or something? I stood awkwardly before following Deidara to Sasori's black car. Don't even ask me what kind of car it is, because to me…a car is a car, no matter who designed it.

I took a seat in the front with Sasori while Deidara took a seat in the back. Sasori slammed the door shut before turning the engine on.

"So Sasori," Deidara sang as Sasori started driving. "What do you think of Sakura's new hair-do?" He asked before Sasori let out a long sigh.

"Well in all honesty," Sasori started as he used his indicator to turn right. He concentrated on turning the corner before taking in a deep breath. "Sakura looks quite striking for her age, although if it causes a commotion today it's your responsibility to sort it out." Sasori answered before taking a left and turning into the school parking spaces for students.

I opened my mouth to say something but then decided to replace it with a small sigh and a troubled look. Sasori turned the engine off and waited for Deidara to get out of the car. I was about to leave the car also until Sasori grabbed my arm softly.

"Just, try to avoid confrontation with Itachi today." Sasori advised. I tilted my head slightly and gingerly gave stared into his eyes. "He's not really in the right frame of mind and the moment…I suppose you could say that he's simply stressed out." He looked at me seriously. "Extremely stressed out." He underlined before removing his hand off my arm and the keys out of his car. "C'mon." He said while getting out of the car. I paused and exhaled noisily before getting out of the car. I straightened my stance before walking into the college.

I saw people walk past in a rush. I'm pretty sure that the bell has sounded already. I stopped before turning back to the two.

"Uh…I guess I'll see you guys later?" I said unsurely. There were a few exchanges of glances before I heard loud, sloppy footsteps getting closer.

"Sakura!?" Naruto's voice sounded uncertain as I turned to face him. He showed me a wide grin and looked at me closely. "W-Whoa, you look amazing." He complimented before turning to face Deidara and Sasori. "Oh yeah," He started before bowing. I leaned back and widened my eyes momentarily. "Thank you for taking care of Sakura last night. I'm very grateful for all your help." He said. I opened my mouth in shock and scoffed quietly.

"You're welcome, yeah." Deidara chuckled.

"Wow Naruto, that's very pleasant of you," I giggled as Naruto frowned slightly. I dropped the joking tone in my voice. "I mean, it's very out of character for you to act so…responsibly?" I suggested to myself, trying to think of a better suited word that I could have used to make more of an impact. Naruto looked up at me and held the sides of my arms.

"Sakura…You don't understand how much I was thinking about what happened yesterday…I spoke to Sasuke about it and I suppose I just-well, understood how much you could have lost your life." Naruto tried explaining while scratching the back of his head. I looked closer at Naruto. I don't know what kind of medical miracle this guy was but his bruise on his face was completely healed, although his eye sockets were darker than usual…so, that meant that he either stayed up all night talking to Kiba…or arguing with Sasuke?

"Ah." I replied quickly. "I suggest that we go to our lesson." I said before taking Naruto by the arm. I waved goodbye to Sasori and Deidara before me and Naruto reached a corner.

"You look so different when you put the effort in." Naruto tried to break the silence. I dismissed the fact that I could have taken his comment as an insult and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, Deidara is actually a hairdresser so he actually styled my hair and stuff." I replied, trying not to laugh to myself.

"…" Naruto wore a grim expression as he stopped outside the door to the first lesson. I tilted my head to the side before lifting my chin up slightly.

"What have you got to tell me..?" I questioned carefully while Naruto looked to the door.

"Well…there are a few things you really need to know before walking into the room." Naruto said as I leaned to the side while putting my land on my hip.

"Oh?" I replied interested, but a bit anxious, in what Naruto was going to tell me. He sighed quickly before straightening his posture.

"Firstly," He started before fiddling with his thumbs. "Kiba is dating someone new." I stood in astonishment as tears threatened to fill my eyes. I decided that it wasn't worth my time but I couldn't stop the horrible pressure on my heart. "He's actually dating Ino…" Naruto carried on. I reluctantly nodded, signalling for Naruto to continue. "Secondly, Sasuke isn't really in the best of moods with you." I sighed and relaxed my posture ever so slightly.

"What is it this time?" I questioned, bored of these on and off moods with Sasuke towards me.

"Well…I think he's just jealous of everything that happened…" I gave him a confused look and opened my mouth slightly. "Obviously, he's heard what has happened from me and Kiba…but also his father was talking about the evidence and stuff that Itachi collected." My expression softened…slightly.

"Okay…" I said before biting my lip.

"And lastly," Naruto started while placing his hand on the door handle. I looked at him carefully. "Kiba is going around telling people how you abused him and punched him in the face." He shrugged at me as I opened my mouth and raised my eyebrows in disbelief. "I've defended you when people have come up to me and asked me about it…But I suppose it's Kiba's word over mine as his nose is broken…" Naruto opened the door to prevent me from talking more.

I quickly followed Naruto into the room. I felt everyone's eyes on me…but not in the good way. I ignored it and took a seat next to Naruto.

As usual Kakashi hadn't arrived before us and we would probably be waiting another 20 minutes before he decided to turn up. I sighed and turned to Naruto.

Before I even opened my mouth, Ino had walked around the room just to stand in front of me. She tried to take a threatening stance while I stared into her eyes unfazed by her actions.

"Yes?" I said with a bored tone. The whole room fell silent. I nearly rolled my eyes at the nosiness of everyone before Ino slammed her hands onto the table.

"Yes? What do you mean 'yes'?" Ino started mocking. "You broke Kiba's heart. He had _real_ feelings for you, and the most you can do is strip naked for a bunch of men and punch Kiba in the face, telling him that it's over?" Ino shouted.

I closed my eyes and stood up before laughing slightly.

"Okay. Let me stop you there before your mouth erupts with more bullshit." I stated in a harsh tone before walking around the table and taking one single step towards Ino.

"Oh really-?" Ino started.

"Initially," I yelled over her annoying voice. "My feelings towards Kiba were genuine," Ino started to open her mouth again. "_Were_," I spat before she jumped at my venomous tone. "Secondly, I didn't strip in front of 'a bunch of men'," I mocked before taking another step forwards. "After Kiba did shit all to help me after I found both him and Naruto in the alleyway. Even though," I laughed in a creepy-ish way. "I stopped one of the dick heads from stabbing Kiba to death." I hissed. Ino shot Kiba a look, as if she wanted back up with her words.

"Kiba?!" Ino tried to encourage Kiba to speak, but he wasn't even making a sound.

"But because of my actions the guys tore my dress apart and _stabbed_ me, Ino." I emphasized for effect. "They stabbed me around six or seven times and all Kiba was doing was sitting there like a dumbfounded idiot, even Naruto tried his best to help me." I smirked slightly as I held my arm out in Naruto's direction.

"Yeah-Well you punched-!" Ino interrupted as I took another step towards her.

"Kiba right in his fucking nose because he was mocking and glorifying how close to death _he_ was, even though I was the one who risked my own life to help him." I continued before sharpening my glare towards into. "He even dislocated my shoulder because I wasn't fussing over the fact he was extremely jealous about the whole situation so if you think for one second." I said without taking any breaths. "That _I'M _the 'bad guy' in this instance then I suggest you think again." I finished before leaning back on my hip. "Especially if you're going to make bold statements like you just have." I added.

Ino just stood in complete shock before opening and closing her mouth a few times. She looked from me to Kiba, staring at Kiba for a good few moments before hardening her stare at Kiba. She looked at me one last time before storming out of the classroom. I merely shot Kiba a smug, yet harsh look before returning back in my seat next to Naruto.

I sighed while the class filled with quiet murmurs, which eventually turned into full volume conversations. I coughed carefully, avoiding any unnecessary discomfort, and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Damn…what a day already." I complained while resting my cheek on my hand. Naruto gave me a sympathetic look before smiling at me. I looked at him blankly for a moment before laughing slightly.

Before I could come up with a stupid phrase or line the door handle turned nosily before our teacher walked into the room.

"Sorry for the lateness." Kakashi sweat dropped and held the door open for Ino. She simply stuck her head up and walked past me without a single word.

* * *

Thank you for reading again xD I like the way this story is going D: I have so many ideas but for later on in the story and I just want to get to them D: xD


	4. Good Intentions

**Good Intentions**

The class quietened down slightly while Kakashi face the classroom. He took a long look around the room before his eyes landed on me.

"How are you bearing?" Kakashi questioned while my stance stiffened.

"Ugh, I suppose I'm okay." I responded quietly, hiding my face away from him as best as I could.

"Ah," He started before coughing abruptly. "As I'm sure you guys are more that aware." Kakashi continued whilst eyeing the classroom harshly. "There was a crime that took place last night and three of our students were involved and had major injuries and that's the end of it." Kakashi crossed his arms. "I don't want to hear any more of it, got it?"

There were a few grunts of agreement throughout the room before a few knocks were heard on the door. I lifted my head up in the direction of the door as Kakashi sighed.

"Yes." He lazily called out. The door opened and a tall man in uniform walked in, a sort of snobby atmosphere entered the room along with him.

"I have been informed that I can locate Miss Haruno within this teaching space." He spoke in an eerie demeanour. I shivered involuntarily. This guy had long black hair that reached midway down his back. His skin was even paler than my own and he had a horrible egotistical look about his face. His yellow eyes darted in my direction. I felt awkward and averted my gaze towards the window.

It seemed as if another lesson was taking place while all the members of another class lined up to face Might Guy.

I sighed to myself while watching the teacher, full of 'youth', jump around while making sharp movements and pointing to each student. He was such an idiot. I smirked to myself before looking at the class members.

I think it was the higher year. I looked at people closely and scoffed silently. Yeah, that was definitely the higher year. I saw Karin and her little bitch group. I sneered directly at them, although they couldn't see me.

They started to group up and gossip about…something…while pointing and looking in one general direction. I leaned on my closed hand and looked in the direction they were pointing and saw that Itachi was staring right at me. I widened my eyes and leaned away slightly.

"What's his problem..?" I muttered quietly to myself. I stared back at Itachi for a few moments before turning back to the teacher.

Kakashi and the guy next to him were glowering down at me. I sat dumbfounded and stared back at them with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked before Kakashi rested his head against two of his fingers.

"Lord Orochimaru wishes to speak to you." Kakashi informed. I hesitated while looking from Kakashi to Orochimaru before getting up and sorting my dress out.

"Oh-uh, Okay." I responded before following Orochimaru out of the classroom.

There was no talking while he led me outside of the school. I gave an unsure look before Orochimaru pulled a set of car keys out of his pocket. I stopped walking, which Orochimaru noticed. He turned on the spot and looked down at me.

"Is there a problem, Haruno?" Orochimaru hissed. I exhaled nosily and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not making any accusations here, but I don't think that it's wise that I enter a car with a guy I don't know." I stated semi-hypocritically. Orochimaru merely glared into my eyes and took a step towards me.

"You are a simply a diminutive, insignificant student who should respect their elders." He ridiculed taking another step closer. "I just need you to…identify…the suspects in the crime that took place last night." He tried to explain to me while unlocking his horrible looking car.

I raised my eyebrows before laughing out loud.

"I'm not going in that car with you," I stated before turning on the spot. "With all due respect, I have an education to get back to." I rolled my eyes and started to walk away.

I heard the car door slam so I hesitantly looked back.

"What? You dare defy my demands, student?" Orochimaru scowled before walking towards me. I turned to face him and started to walk backwards.

"I'm not disrespecting you," I started brushing a few strands out of my hair before continuing. "But I'm not going to feel obligated to leave the safety of the school premises to accompany you in your car." I tried to word carefully.

Orochimaru seemed to gain a dark aura around him before he suddenly stopped walking and snarled at something behind me.

Before I had the chance to look back I bumped into someone and a little noise came out of my mouth. I took a step forwards quickly and turned to face the person I bumped into.

"I am so sorry." I apologised as I looked up  
and smiled slightly. It was Kisame and Itachi.

"What are you doing here, Orochimaru?" Kisame asked as I turned my body sideways to face Orochimaru, the three seemed to have a staring war or something as the only sound present was the sound of the wind going through the scarce amount of trees around the parking lot.

I looked at all three guys in turn before leaning to one side and crossing my arms.

"Can someone enlighten me?" I asked, annoyed about having to wait for something to happen. I looked back over to Orochimaru as he frowned sourly and got into his car.

He slammed his car door shut before speeding off onto the main roads. The school bell rung loud in my left ear. I turned to face the two house members.

I wore a confused expression as Itachi glared down at me. I took a step back.

"Is there something you want to say?" I asked defensively as Itachi gave me a colder look. My breath suddenly got lost as Itachi's face turned horribly aggressive.

"I suggest you don't take our hospitality for granted. Keep far away from me and you'll do well to stay alive." Itachi hissed grimly before storming off.

I just stood there with my mouth slightly apart. My face was unsure of what emotion to show. I looked down at myself and tried to make sense of everything.

"Sakura," Kisame started before walking towards me. "Are you alright?" He questioned holding a hand out to me. I looked at him for a moment then moved my sight down to his hand before blinking my oncoming tears away.

I completely ignored Kisame and marched into the school. My luck was getting worse as I saw Sasori, Deidara and Itachi speaking amongst themselves. I tried to walk past them without getting noticed but it failed as Deidara held his arm out.

"Hey Sakura," He sang as I turned slightly to face him. He moved his arm and hung it over my shoulder. I turned my head away from Deidara, trying just to avoid any sort of involvement in this group conversation.

"I've got to get to my next lesson." I tried to get out of Deidara's grip but it failed. "Really, my teacher will be moody if I'm late to the lesson." I grumbled while lifting Deidara's hand and darting off towards the upstairs toilets.

I couldn't help but feel crap about what Itachi said to me earlier. I mean. What have I done that is so wrong?

"Ugh." I grunted out loud. I turned around the corner and bumped into someone and fell back down onto my ass.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! D: also Sorry if I mispelt anything xD I'll re-read through it in the morning and proof read everything :3


	5. New Perception

**New Perception**

I rubbed my head before growling silently. I looked up at a hand that was held out to me.

"Sakura." Sasuke greeted as I scowled at him slightly. Before taking his hand I scoffed at his rudeness. He helped me up and I sorted my dress out. I eyed Sasuke cautiously and hummed to myself at Sasuke's posture, he seemed to be relaxed.

"Sasuke," I responded before stroking a piece of hair out of my face. "You alright?" I asked gingerly as he walked past me and tapped my arm on the way past.

"Follow me." He demanded quietly. I displayed a blank face as I followed Sasuke into the spare practise room, supplied by the music department. He opened the door and waited for me to enter before closing it and facing me.

"So?" I started while leaning to the side and crossing my arms. All this drama was really starting to give me a headache. I would try to flirt with Sasuke if it wasn't for the fact that Naruto told me he was pissed off with me in the first place.

"Do you know what you're wearing?" Sasuke questioned, leaning back onto a wall next to the door. I stared at him in astonishment while a short laugh escaped from my lips.

"I am wearing a dress, Sasuke." I answered plainly. Sasuke smirked at me, and crossed his arms. My heart skipped a beat. This meant that Sasuke knew something that I really didn't want to know. "W-What?" I responded, not giving him a chance to be arrogant.

"That's someone else's dress, Sakura." He started while rubbing the side of his nose gently. I gave him a confused expression and kept silent to allow him to continue. "The dress you are currently wearing belongs to Konan." Sasuke finished.

I stared into his eyes blankly expecting him to say something, more unexpected.

"Right…" I spoke back to Sasuke. He sighed and straightened up.

"Those shoes you are wearing also belong to Konan." He continued. Oh, so Itachi's feet aren't a size four…I looked down at the shoes momentarily before meeting back up with Sasuke's eyes. "That flower in your hair is something Itachi hand crafted for Konan to wear." Sasuke finished.

My heart rate slowed slightly while I tried to put all the pieces together, but it just wasn't fitting. Why would any of this concern me at all..?

I was about to speak up, although Sasuke towered over me and moved his chin slightly upwards in a snobby manner.

"Konan and Itachi used to _date_," Sasuke started before taking a step towards me. My eyes widened slightly. "I think the last thing you want to be doing is reminding Itachi of his ex unless, well…" He took another step forwards as I took one back. "You're trying to seduce Itachi yourself. But even in my eyes you're going the wrong way about it." He finished in more of a colder tone.

I hesitated before glaring back into Sasuke's eyes.

"Itachi offered me this dress to wear today." I retorted defensively. Sasuke grinned while I hit the wall of the room with no more space to take another step backwards as Sasuke took another step forwards.

"Did Itachi give you Konan's shoes and flower to wear?" He questioned smugly whilst I stood there like an idiot with my mouth slightly open.

As I thought of something to say Sasuke had walked right up close to me. I could feel my cheek temperature rise at the proximity of us. I blushed and looked up at Sasuke. This guy right here has been my crush since I could remember. His skin seemed more flawless now that I could examine his face close up while his eyes seemed more hypnotic.

He hovered his lips mere millimetres in front of my own, my heart was beating really fast, my cheeks became more red. Everything seemed to stand still as I felt Sasuke's cold breath slither down my face and onto my neck.

"Don't get your hopes up." Sasuke's words seem to come as a bomb, every word he said made his lips brush against my own. He smirked before leaving the room.

I simply stood staring at this wall dead ahead of me. What a dick. I refrained from rubbing my eyes and settled for using my hand to fan them instead.

It took a while for me to calm down from Sasuke's vulgarity before I focused on what he said about Itachi.

"Is that why he's pissed off at me?" I questioned myself aloud, stroking a section of hair behind my ear. I really couldn't afford to simply waste more time thinking about my social life so I rushed out of the room and down the corridor.

If I remembered correctly, I had a lesson with the year above in physical education right now. I slowed my pace slightly and thought of who was going to be in the class.

Itachi and Karin would be there…along with a handful of my year and an additional twenty older year students from another class. My pace eventually slowed into a walking one as I turned the corner.

I took a deep breath before entering the big double doors leading to a massive hall. It seemed as if I interrupted what was actually going on as I heard a muffled echoed word before shuffles were heard. I stood in front of a crowd of over thirty people.

My eyes widened slightly as someone gave me a really, _really_, firm pat on the back. I stumbled forwards somewhat before looking back over my shoulder.

"AH! Sakura!" Might Guy said over enthusiastically. He rested his hand on my shoulder and pulled me closer to his hip. "You are late my dear youthful spirit." He continued. A few people in the hall sniggered and mocked me while I sweat dropped and shot Might Guy an uncertain face.

"Y-yeah. Sorry for that." I apologised half-heartedly before trying to remove myself from Guy's hip.

"You are excused for now youthful lady but I will have to discipline you the next time you show up late," I nodded my head awkwardly before Guy let go of my shoulder.

I rushed to sit at the back of the group.

"For now everyone will be placed in groups and will remain in those groups until the end of the year." Guy started while walking up and down the hall. "You will have 1 team leader and each team will consist of four pupils and a leader."

I grumbled to myself and sighed. I just hope I don't get put into Karin's team…That would be absolutely awful.

"Right!" Guys voice boomed as mostly all of the students in the hall jumped at the loudness. "Here's team number one."

I sat straight and braced myself for whatever team I'd get placed under.

"Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Yuki and Karin." I sighed in relief and relaxed myself.

"Team two; Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Kezune and Midori." My heart stopped momentarily. 'Kezune'…That name sounded so familiar.

"Team three; Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Mamoru and Juugo." I shrugged my shoulders. They seemed like a decent team to compete against.

"Team four; Tenten, Neji, Lee, Kiyoshi and Kisame. Team five-" Guy continued shouting while I distracted myself with the wooden floor pattern. It was pretty tacky when you viewed in up close.

"-and last but not least," Guy started. I concentrated a bit more as I hadn't heard my name being called out already. "Team seven; Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Suigetsu and Itachi." This was worse than being with Karin. Sasuke just played me around earlier and Itachi is pissed at me because I'm wearing his ex's clothes.

My skin seemed to lose colour as I stared into nothingness.

"For the remainder of this session, I'd like you to get in your groups and get to know each other and start to get along. Because remember," Guy started before giving a cringe-worthy wink to the room. "This is your team for the _whole _year and you need to get along if you want to win the competitions." He finished before the room started to fill with noise. I was contemplating on just staying there to crawl up and die but it wasn't going to happen no matter how hard I tried to imagine.

Naruto stood in front of me and offered his hand out. I smiled at him and reluctantly took it to stand up.

"It's great that we have a team leader who's been so considerate to us already!" Naruto claimed while I stood there with a blank face.

"Yeah." I struggled to agree while Sasuke, Itachi and Suigetsu walked to where we were.

I awkwardly looked at Suigetsu, the only other guy apart from Naruto who didn't hate the guts out of me in this instance.

Suigetsu gave me a really cute smile and waved at me. This tugged at my heart, in a good way, and I smiled back, a slight blush dusting my cheeks.

"Hey, I'm Suigetsu." He introduced as he bowed at me playfully. I giggled slightly and held the ends of my dress.

"Nice to meet you Suigetsu," I started while I curtsied back and smiled more. "I'm Sakura." I laughed shortly before returning back to my normal position.

Naruto had brought us five chairs to sit on. We kind of sat around in a circle, Naruto to my left and Suigetsu to my right.

The group sat silently. Sasuke seemed to have a constant conceited gaze fixed on me as Itachi's glare was more irritated. I sat and fiddled with my hair.

"So, Sakura," Suigetsu purred before turning to me. "You look quite eye-catching today. You have a good sense of fashion." He tried to compliment me as I blushed slightly and scratched my nose.

"It's not her sense of fashion to claim." Itachi stated immaturely. I rolled my eyes before Naruto coughed.

"Well, in the end there is no original fashion sense." Naruto retorted. Half intellectually as Sasuke chuckled.

"We're off to a good start." Sasuke commented as the atmosphere intensified dramatically.

I tried to ignore his voice while facing Suigetsu. Before I continued, music started to play in the background…to lighten the mood?

"What kind of subjects are you interested in, Suigetsu?" I questioned while he leaned back in his chair and smirked.

"I'm not sure about you, but I'm more interested in pretty girls like you rather than mere topics taught here." He responded. I raised my eyebrows and opened my mouth slightly.

"O-Oh." I wasn't really into the kind of flattery this guy was giving me, but for some reason it pissed Sasuke off, so I went along with it. "Thank you I guess." I faked a blush as Suigetsu rested his arms in his knees and smirked.

"Don't mention it," He chuckled before turning his attention to the two Uchiha's. "What are your hobbies then?" He lifted his head up to look down his nose at Itachi. "Being a miserable sod?" He answered as I refrained from whacking Suigetsu around the head.

"Oi," Naruto called. Suigetsu looked over at him unfazed. "Don't be so rude, he's our team leader." Naruto finished while Suigetsu scoffed quietly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot…" He started Itachi down. "He's not really acting like much of a team leader." I rolled my eyes and took a look at Itachi myself.

Instead of Itachi paying attention to Suigetsu, his eyes were stuck on me. I froze like a mouse and straightened my posture subtly.

I tried to remove my eyes from Itachi's. It took quite a lot of effort, but it was well wasted as my eyes locked with Sasuke's.

"Ah," My voice came out shakily as I looked over at Naruto. He simply showed me a concerned expression.

"What's up Sakura?" He questioned while I cried rivers of awkward tears in my mind.

"There's no escape…" I babbled more to myself before he chuckled.

"So…what now?" Suigetsu started getting agitated by being ignored by everyone. "We just sit here giving each other death stares? Or are you gonna talk a bit about ourselves?" Suigetsu offered in an arrogant tone.

Sasuke sat up, I sweat dropped. This isn't going to be good.

"Alright then," He coughed before rubbing his chin to look intellectual in some way. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. My hobbies are training. My blood type is AB, I was born on the 23rd of July and," He bored on before giving me a long side gaze before looking back at Suigetsu. "I'm interested in somebody right now." He finished.

"Interested…like how? And who? You never told me this Sasuke!" Naruto turned to face Sasuke. He simply smirked and turned to face Itachi.

"My name Is Itachi Uchiha," Itachi looked around the group, glaring at me longer than the rest of the group. "I like sweet food. My hobbies are studying and writing. I like to think deeply often..." Itachi murmured, I had to literally hold my breath to try and listen to him above the music and noise the other students were making.

"Naruto Uzumaki is the name!" Naruto started, nearly scaring the life out of me. "I was born on October 10th, my blood type is B and I love eating ramen!" He rushed before turning his head towards me.

I paused for a while before rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. My blood type is O. My birthday is on the 28th March…and that's it I guess." I mumbled off before turning my head. I saw Kisame and his team…they looked like they were having fun.

My shoulders dropped before I returned to my own group.

"That can't be all of it," Suigetsu started as I did a double take.

"Eh?" I stuttered unaware of his reasoning.

"Surely someone as stunning of you is in a strong relationship." He continued before I exhaled nosily.

"Well, I used to be in a relationship…it took me six months to realise how much it wasn't worth it…" I answered awkwardly before Suigetsu placed his hand on my leg.

I looked up abruptly before furrowing my eyebrows and blushing slightly.

"I'm sure you'll find the right guy soon enough." Suigetsu tried reassuring while winking at me.

I stood up just as the bell rang.

"U-Uh-" I started stammering before Itachi got up out of his seat.

"-Why don't we all have dinner together?" Itachi suggested, interrupting my stuttering. I looked at him in bewilderment while Naruto jumped up from his seat and grinned.

"That sounds like a really great idea." Naruto agreed. I looked over at Suigetsu, hoping to god that he was busy or something tonight,

"Yeah, I got a few hours to kill tonight." He muttered while standing up the same time as Sasuke.

"I suppose I'll inform our father about the guests then." Sasuke bored as he looked at Itachi who nodded in response.

Kill me now.

* * *

Thanks again for reading ~ and sorry for another short chapter D:


	6. Something New

**Something New**

Luckily for me, the rest of the school day went smoothly. It was a good thing I was slightly ahead of the rest of the group as I had the responsibility to study there rather than in the class rooms.

The last bell sounded. I finished writing the sentence about chakra control and started to pack away my stuff.

"Sakura," someone greeted me. I picked up the plastic folder before lifting my head up to see Sasori.

"Ah," I started. I got out of my seat and moved a strand of hair off of my face. "Hey Sasori." I responded, tucking my chair in and leaning to the side.

"Are you alright?" he questioned with a hint of concern in his voice. I frowned before looking up at him.

"Kind of…" I looked down. I didn't know that Itachi was so…sensitive to relationships?

"Itachi?" He suggested before walking over to the exit and holding the door open for me. I blushed slightly while I walked ahead of Sasori.

"Yeah…Sasuke told me about Konan." I responded while I heard Sasori sigh. We reached the corner leading to the stairs and came face to face with Karin and her group. "Eugh." I uttered to myself.

"Oh," Karin saw me and blocked the stairway. "I see forehead has a make believe friend." She said in a horribly annoying voice. I chose to ignore her while smirking at her.

She didn't really look…all that attractive today…Oh sorry, I meant her sense of fashion is slutty so really she's never in an attractive state.

"Come on, Sasori." Karin snorted before moving her glasses up her nose. "You can't really be friends with _that _girl." Karin and her group started giggling amongst each other.

"I don't ever recall being _your_ friend," Sasori grumbled before taking my hand and leading me to the elevators. "You'll do well to avoid me." He finished as we passed them. I smiled downwards… it's nice to have someone stick up for me for once.

Once we reached the elevators, Sasori let go of my hand and pressed the button. He looked down at me and frowned.

"You need to learn to stick up for yourself, Sakura." Sasori commented. The machines in the elevator started up, signalling that it was travelling upwards.

"Eh," I looked out of the window. "I got taught to ignore people who aren't worth my time…" I replied honestly. The doors opened abruptly before Sasori could continue talking.

Tobi was already in the elevator. I tilted my head to the side before opening my mouth slightly.

"Why are you up here?" I questioned before being assaulted in a huge hug. I widened my eyes dramatically.

"Sakura!" He sung while rocking me about a bit. I stood still before giving a look to Sasori. He simply smirked before walking into the elevator.

"Hey Tobi…" I awkwardly returned the hug and tried to walk in the direction of the elevator while he was still attached to my body around my waist.

"I heard you nearly got kidnapped by Orochimaru today and I'm glad you're safe!" He continued as the elevator doors closed.

I pushed him away from my body and stood straight. I could sense Sasori giving me a tense stare.

"U-Uh, Tobi. That's not right," I started before going to press the ground floor button. "He only wanted to speak to me about the crime last night." I laughed out loud before turning to face Sasori unsurely. "I mean-That would be absurd. He's the deputy head teacher." I informed quickly.

"Just be careful with him, Sakura." Sasori told me. I frowned before the elevator stopped on the 5th floor. I guess more people were entering the elevator. I moved back with Tobi and Sasori as the doors opened. A slight dusting of red covered my cheeks as Hidan, Kisame and Pein entered the elevator.

"Hey babe." Hidan chuckled before winking. I ignored him and robotically turned to face Sasori.

"So, lovely weather we're having." I spoke. Hidan stepped closer to me and smirked.

"Hey, don't just ignore me." He responded as I grabbed Tobi and moved him in front of myself. It was a bad move as he turned around to face me.

"Sakura likes Tobi too?" His voice full of delight as he held his arms out. I sighed loudly as the doors closed again.

"Sandwich." Kisame chuckled darkly. I tilted my head to the side, trying to understand what he meant by 'sandwich'.

"Oof." A involuntary high pitched sound came out of my mouth as Tobi pushed right into me.

"Hidan! I don't swing that way!" I looked around Tobi's head. I saw that Kisame simply held an arm out, making Hidan push right close to Tobi.

"Tobi! Shut the fuck up!" Hidan shouted while eventually getting out of Kisame's grip. "What the fuck Kisame?" Hidan started. The atmosphere tensed dramatically. Tobi stood away from me and walked closer to Pein.

"Calm it, Hidan." He replied simply. I looked around the elevator and saw everyone stand casually with normal looks on their faces. I sweat dropped. Are they not aware how pissed off Hidan seems to be?

"Don't fucking tell me what to fucking-" the elevator doors opened again. I couldn't get a good look at who was there but the number on top of the door showed 'floor 3'

"Shut up Hidan." Kakuzu's voice came from in front of Hidan. Everyone tried to move against the wall as Kakuzu, Deidara, Zetzu and Itachi entered the elevator.

I took a breath in as the doors started to close.

"Don't you think that there are too many-" I started as the elevator jolted downwards suddenly. I let out a short scream as the elevator broke down. It stood completely still as the lights started flickering on an off. "-People in this elevator." I finished in a mutter.

No one seemed fazed by this as they started to talk amongst each other. I sighed and tapped my feet for a bit and crossed my arms.

"We're trapped guys." I said. No one seemed to be listening. "Guys?" I started to hyperventilate at the lack of fresh air. My eyes widened and my body started to shake. "We need to get out!" I screamed.

That seemed to catch everyone's attention…but that made me feel even more awkward. I started to shake more. My body became overwhelmed in numbness.

Kisame said something but I couldn't hear him talking, instead a horrible low static sound rang in my ears.

I could feel my body temperature rising, I looked down at my shaking hand and noticed how pale it looked. Before my legs gave in from a new found gravity I curled up into a ball and started tucked my head into my arms.

I could feel people shuffling around and my hearing started to return slowly. I heard quiet shouts of what seemed like my name being said as someone had knelt down to my height and had placed their hands on both my arms.

Whoever grabbed me shook me slightly as I started breaking down in tears. I felt so alone and uncomfortable right now.

"Sakura." I heard a soft voice call out to me as I started to shiver violently. I curled up into a tighter ball before holding my breath unwillingly.

I started to feel horribly light headed and worried. Someone had grabbed my arms and moved the out of the way before holding my chin and pulling it up slightly.

I came face to face with Deidara. I couldn't quite focus on him properly. I felt as if I was about to faint before a gush of fresh air hit my lungs.

"Sakura?!" Deidara snapped sternly as I greedily took in a massive amount of air before being able to breathe properly.

I regained my focus while Deidara stared nervously at me. The elevator was completely empty. I panted for a while as I looked around the elevator.

"Where-is everyone?" I whimpered. I tried getting up but the stab wounds had suddenly started burning. "Ugh." I cried through clenched teeth.

"Just, close your eyes yeah?" Deidara asked. I looked at him as he scooped me up in his eyes. I did as he told and closed my eyes.

Just as quickly I found myself lying on the sofa. My head started pounding while I sat up slowly.

"Ah, you're finally awake Sakura. How're you feeling?" I turned to my right and my eyes locked into Deidara's. I took a few deep breaths before coughing slightly.

"I have a bit of a headache…what happened?" I questioned while looking around the place. It seemed to be evening or something as the uncovered windows showed an orangey looking sky.

I crossed my legs and leaned on the sofa. Deidara took a seat in front of me and smiled slightly.

"I think you had a panic attack the passed out, yeah." Deidara responded carefully. I sighed and sunk lower into my knees.

"O-Oh, how embarrassing…" I moaned while Deidara chuckled softly. I was about to have a go at him before he pulled me into a warm hug.

"I'm just glad you're alright, yeah? You scared us half to death but I thought in the end you looked cute." Deidara stated while squeezing me firmly. I felt safe and protected when it came to Deidara…

"Y-Yeah." I blushed slightly as Deidara's soft hair brushed against my shoulder. Deidara smiled cutely before kissing my cheek.

"Let's go shopping, yeah." Deidara said while standing up and holding his hand out to me. I stared at it for a moment.

"What?" I questioned with a dumb look across my face.

"I should apologise. I was trying to gain a point on Itachi and I used you to get back at him…" he started. I slowly went to take his hand. "I'm taking you shopping for your own clothes, okay?" He covered up while I smiled at him.

"I'll let you explain yourself properly on the way to the shops." I giggled as Deidara helped me up.

The mood of the room seemed to be great…until I heard a door open and shut along with light footsteps sounding down the hallway.

I turned around to see Itachi standing tall with a tense face. He looked from Deidara to me.

"I hope you haven't forgotten the team gathering later on today." Itachi hissed spitefully. I leaned onto my hip and opened my mouth to speak but Deidara's arms suddenly wrapped around my stomach. He leaned his head on my shoulder.

I blushed slightly before stroking a big section of Deidara's hair behind my shoulder.

"Let's go, Sakura." Deidara spoke in a husky tone before pushing me towards the door. I simply started to giggle loudly. Deidara reached past my body to open the door out for me.

As soon as the door slammed shut I removed Deidara's hands from around my body.

"Start explaining." I demanded whilst walking in the direction of one of the cheapest clothing shops. Deidara chuckled and quickly caught up to me.

"Well. Me and Itachi have a very…" He struggled for a word. "Similar taste in girls so when we found Konan…Well." Deidara struggled again while scratching his head. "We both fell for her." I looked up at Deidara. "Long story short. Konan dated Itachi but she cheated on him with me…but Itachi didn't find out until yesterday from Sasori, when he found out that Konan stayed in the UK."

I shot Deidara a really confused stare. He rolled his eyes and placed and arm around me.

"Konan told me that she told Itachi that if she stays put in the UK. Then it means that she's not quite ready to face Itachi to tell him the truth." He tried to finish logically. My face just turned into more of a human question mark. "Ugh. Itachi had his suspicions about Konan cheating on him and got someone to talk to her before we left for the plane. Itachi and Kisame had to travel earlier to meet up with the housing people and crap, so I guess when we packing up Sasori spoke to her and relayed the key points to Itachi."

I paused for a while.

"So…Sasori ratted you out..?" I tried to understand while Deidara face palmed.

"No, Sakura. The key points, Sasori may have informed Itachi that Konan was cheating on him in the end. But Sasori would never tell Itachi that it was me." He finished. I smiled and sighed in relief.

"That's nice of him to not put you in the sh-" I started.

"Itachi will find out it was me on his own accord." He interjected. I was utterly confused. Why is he happy about this? "I wouldn't even be surprised if he already found out." Deidara chuckled on.

"What is wrong with you?" I started as we stopped outside one of the more expensive clothing shops. "Are you not worried that Itachi might beat the shit out of you?!" I yelped in concern for him. He simply chuckled more. "Wait a second…So you tried to get points over Itachi by making _me_ wear _his _ex's clothes!" I exclaimed before holding my head. "You are such an asshole Deidara!" I whisper-shouted, which caused Deidara to burst out into a laughing fit. "It's not funny Deidara! You're messing with Itachi through me and, well. What if I want to get along with Itachi?" I questioned as he wiped a tear away from his eye. "Well I can't now because he hates me." I wined before Deidara took my hand.

"C'mon Sakura, Itachi is just getting served what is called 'Karma' at the moment. Now stop being a cute drama queen and let's get you some clothes, yeah?" Deidara concluded while dragging me into the massive shop. I started to let go of Deidara's hand.

"Isn't this shop a bit expensive?" I questioned as Deidara tightened his grip on my hand.

"Don't be ridiculous Sakura. I can afford this." He reassured, making me feel guiltier.

We had looked around the shop for what seemed like hours, when in reality it was only forty five minutes. Deidara had picked out at least twenty different outfits that consisted of jumpers t-shirts, shorts, trousers, skirts and hoodies that I thought really complimented to my figure and hair colour. He had also purchased me six different dresses and at least seven different pairs of shoes.

I couldn't help but feel guilty as Deidara handed the money over to this snobby looking lady before leaving the shop. I blushed slightly as I realised I was still holding Deidara's hand. We would bump into each other every now and then as we walked back in the direction of our home, it had gotten considerably darker than it was earlier.

"I feel so guilty." I admitted finally. Deidara merely squeezed my hand and winked at me.

"Don't worry, yeah? I used Itachi's money to pay for this." Deidara replied with a smug look on his face. I stopped walking immediately and stared into nothingness. "I'm joking, I'm joking." He laughed, clearly amused by my reactions.

"You're an ass." I pouted while holding onto Deidara's hand more firmly.

It took us two minutes to finally reach the house. Deidara let go of my hand to open get a bunch of keys out of his pocket. I felt sad as cold air blew between the gaps where Deidara's fingers had laced with my own.

It took seconds for Deidara to find the house key and unlock the door.

"Welcome home Sakura!" Tobi called out as soon as I walked in the house and shut the door behind me. Everyone seemed to be surrounding the coffee table while watching the T.V. my tummy grumbled as it recognised the lovely scent of a Chinese takeaway.

Deidara seemed to walk off into the hallway as Itachi walked out of the kitchen.

"We're leaving in an hour Sakura." Itachi spoke before walking down the hallway…to his room? I rubbed my head and sighed deeply. How could I have forgotten about the dinner with our new team…I hope it was to a Chinese buffet. I raised my eyebrows to myself and bobbed my head to a slight tilt. That would be great.

"Oi, Sakura!" Deidara's voice called down the house. I quickly shook my head out of a daydream and quickly paced down the hallway. I noticed that my room door was ajar so I entered on instinct that Deidara was in there.

"Sorry, what's up?" I questioned before Deidara opened a door I never even noticed was there.

"Take a shower and I'll pick out your outfit tonight. Yeah?" Deidara said, joy filling his voice. I smirked while leaning to my side.

"Well, at least I know this time that I won't be offending anyone with my outfit." I laughed before walking into the shower room.

I had already been provided with towels and hair treatment. So I speedily removed my clothing only to notice that my bandages were covering my stomach. I removed them and set them to the side to be re-used after my shower and noticed that the cotton squares had stuck to my wound.

I took them off and examined the horrible yellows, oranges and reds that painted the square somewhat before discarding it in the bin and taking a shower.

At first my wounds stung as the water hit, although after a while it seemed to become more relaxing. I quickly shampooed and conditioned my hair before washing my body carefully and turning the water off.

"Are you done yet Sakura?" Deidara's voiced bored through the walls while I smirked slightly. I wrapped a towel around my body and my hair before forgetting about my underwear. I don't have any underwear.

I opened the door abruptly and looked over at Deidara.

"I have no underwear." I stated bluntly. Deidara scratched his cheek and pointed over to a small red bag. I hesitated slightly before walking over to find ten sets of pretty, lacy underwear…and the sizes of the bra's and knickers were perfect.

I paused before slowly turning to face Deidara.

"When did you get these and how did you know my exact-?" I started.

"Hidan bought them for you while we were out." Deidara explained. I stood, staring at Deidara in bewilderment before turning back to the bag. I'm not sure whether I should be grateful right now or not…

"I suggest you wear the black underwear set with the pastel green lace on it, yeah." Deidara stated. My shoulders dropped. Great, everyone in this house is a pervert.

"Okay." I said while pulling out the mentioned underwear set.

"Oh, I chose this dress out for you tonight." Deidara added while holding up an emerald green and black standard Lolita dress. I smirked before taking it from him and walking back into the bathroom. I speedily changed into my underwear and the dress Deidara gave to me before looking into the mirror.

I just really didn't understand how Deidara has a better sense in fashion than me. I laughed to myself before exiting the bathroom again.

"…" Deidara put a closed fist over his mouth before turning red. I pouted slightly and furrowed my eyebrows.

"What?" I questioned. Deidara simply held up the hairdryer with his free hand.

"You look good in that dress." He said while I walked to sit in front of him. He removed the towel from my head started to dry and brush through my hair.

It took around fifteen minutes before Deidara switched the hairdryer off and started to heat up the straighteners.

"So, I never did ask." Deidara's voice nearly caused me to jump. "Where are you going tonight?" He finished his question.

"Um…Itachi is my team leader in physical education…so he thought it would be a good idea to group up for dinner tonight." Deidara remained silent. "For us to get to know each other better or something." I continued.

Deidara scoffed and ran the straighteners through my hair.

"Is that so?" He questioned with an almost mocking tone behind his words. I chose to ignore it and there was another fifteen minutes of silence before Deidara finished up on my hair. He walked around me and puffed up the top of my hair slightly. He picked up the makeup bag and did my makeup a bit more noticeable than earlier.

He thickened the black lines around my eyes and created a more striking smoky effect with my eyelids. Deidara finished up and took a long look into my eyes. I stared back it his, focusing a bit and trying to read into him. He merely sighed and took my hand.

"You are so naïve, but that's what makes you so cute, yeah?" Deidara babbled as the bedroom door flung open.

"Time to leave, Sakura." Itachi's cold voice echoed. I looked at Deidara before picking up the black boots and rushing to put them on. Deidara helped me steady myself while I put the second shoe one while balancing on my left leg.

"Thank you Deidara." I smiled genuinely before giving him a long hug and leaving the room.

* * *

:D I think I'm going to try something new in the next Chapter D: x.x Fingers crossed that it goes well with you guys :3


	7. The Dinner

**The Dinner**

Itachi lead me outside where a tall black car was waiting. I sweat dropped. How in the hell am I meant to hike up the car to reach my seat…

"Took your time." Sasuke's voice came from the passenger seat. I nearly jumped as Itachi opened the door and signalled for me to get it.

I gave him an 'are you really serious' look. I couldn't see much but I'm pretty sure Itachi had a smug look on his face.

"I'll help you up." He muttered while I walked up to the car. I was expecting Itachi to kneel down and hold his hands out so I could stand on it. But that didn't happen. Instead he held me up by my waist as I quickly got into the car and moved right over to the window.

Itachi had no problem with getting in the car without the extra help. I sighed deeply.

"Nice dress Sakura! You look great!" I jumped and sharply turned around to face Naruto. I blushed in anger.

"Thank you Naruto. Just don't try to kill me with your voice next time." I tried to respond politely.

"No, _this _is killing you with my voice." Naruto laughed before taking a breath. I braced myself for some sort of shriek resembling a banshee or something. "FUS-ROH-DAH!" He yelled playfully, I face palmed and shook my head. Naruto plays way too many games…I looked back at the driver and noticed that it was someone I didn't recognise.

"Sakura. This is our father, Fugaku," Itachi informed as I bowed my head in respect. "Father, this is Sakura Haruno." Itachi finished while Fugaku nodded his head and adjusted his mirror.

"Not to be rude," Fugaku started in a low rumble. "But are you the poor girl that got assaulted yesterday?" he questioned quite suddenly.

"Um. Yeah…" I said as he turned the car engine on and pulled out. I heard a gasp from behind me, although it didn't sound like Naruto's voice.

"You were the girl that got stabbed?" I turned around to face Suigetsu and nodded while placing a slightly agitated look on my face. "Wow, are you alright?" he questioned as I turned back to face the front.

"Yeah I suppose I am…" I started before awkwardly inhaling. "…If Itachi and Kisame didn't find me when they did…I could have passed out or bled to death or something…" I trailed off, realising how lucky I really was last night.

"You do know I'm going to have to interrogate you, Naruto and that other kid, your ex, soon?" Fugaku spoke up while slightly speeding down a straight road.

I nodded my head and made a slight grunt in agreement. The car seemed to fill with silence as it suddenly started to rain heavily. Fugaku clicked his tongue while pulling up outside a huge mansion. I refrained from dropping my mouth wide open in disbelief.

With the crappy mood Sasuke is always in and the way he talks made me think he lived in a bungalow or something. The car engine stopped and Fugaku switched the car lights on.

"Wait here." Fugaku told us before taking an umbrella and leaving the car. He walked a few steps towards the house to be met by a guy who was holding more umbrellas; he must be their servant or something…

Fugaku walked back to the car and handed Sasuke four umbrellas, he smirked before handing three back to Itachi.

Sasuke left the car. I stared into space for a moment…there aren't enough umbrellas. Itachi handed the other umbrellas to Naruto and Suigetsu before exiting the car.

I sat, frozen in the spot, like an idiot waiting for an order. Before I could ask Naruto to share his umbrella, Itachi opened the door on my side.

"Sakura," Itachi kinda said as I stared down at him while unfastening my seat belt. I turned my body and sighed mentally before I took his hand and slowly tried to get out of the car. Itachi sighed while letting go of my hand and held my waist to support my getting down faster.

Naruto and Suigetsu got out of the car much quicker than I did as I looked away from Itachi. I have to share an umbrella with him. I cried out in my mind before Fugaku started to walk towards the mansion.

"I will not be responsible for any intoxicated drinks so drink responsibly." Fugaku warned, his servant opened the door quickly and put his umbrella away.

I bumped into Itachi's hip once or twice before entering the main hall to this mansion. I was amazed by the sheer size of it.

It was so beautifully decorated. There were staircases leading to a massive platform and there was a massive chandelier and there was a huge portrait. I went into a little day dream as everyone entered the house.

"Your mother and I are going out to a mess organised by the police department and we won't be back until Sunday," Fugaku started before eyeing me suspiciously. "So I don't want any funny business." He finished before walking off into one of the millions of rooms that were in sight.

I turned to face the group and refrained from looking shocked. All four of the guys in front of me looked great. Naruto wore a standard tuxedo, as well as Suigetsu…although Naruto looked better in his tuxedo…Sasuke wore a more tighter fitting suit with a deep blue tie. I finally looked up at Itachi and subtly examined his attire.

His suit was similar to Sasuke's but it had white cuffs accompanied with silver buttons. His tie was a deep green colour.

"I'm hungry!" Naruto exclaimed before walking off into the house. I hesitated before grabbing his arm.

"Naruto! You can't just walk into the house!" I scolded quietly as Sasuke walked ahead.

"Welcome to _my_ house." Sasuke gloated. Me and Suigetsu scoffed at the same time before following Sasuke.

"It's not your house yet, Sasuke." Itachi informed as he caught up to us. "I still believe it belongs to Obito…for as long as he stays alive." Itachi's voice had a hint of sarcasm to it while Sasuke grunted.

"Whatever." He muttered while we entered a more casual looking room. I felt a bit more in place standing in this room. "I asked Kiba to grab our dinner for us, plus some drinks." Sasuke informed as I scowled at him.

"Kiba isn't staying with us tonight, right Sasuke?" I hissed venomously. Sasuke simply turned on the spot and gave me a cocky look.

"You don't have a problem with that, do you Sakura?" Sasuke retorted while he sorted out his games.

"Are you being an asshole on purpose? You know Kiba and Sakura aren't doing well together at the moment." Naruto said. I rested my head in my right hand and watched Sasuke set up his PS3.

"How is playing games going to allow us to get to know each other better?" I asked gingerly.

"Well," Sasuke started while setting four controllers out. "I've already realised that it's going to be an awkward start to the evening so by playing games, we can assess how our opponent reacts when they win or lose a match.

"Good Idea, what are we eating?" Naruto was uninterested in conversation and was more focused on what was for dinner.

My tummy grumbled loud just to agree with Naruto as I held my stomach. I looked down and scolded my tummy for being so loud in my head.

An annoying sound travelled through the house as Sasuke stood straight.

"That would be Kiba." Sasuke informed before walking over to the door. My tummy started to ache. Out of hunger generally but I felt so nervous about talking to Kiba…He isn't really in my good books at the moment. I think Naruto could sense my nervousness as he rested his hand on my shoulder gave me one of his wide grins.

I smiled at him before turning to Suigetsu. He was staring off in the direction Sasuke walked off in. I shrugged my shoulders before walking over to the cupboard full of PS3 games.

"Hey guys!" Kiba yelled annoyingly while I heard a few people shuffling around. Before I could look through the games properly the amazing smell of pizza hit my nose. I tried so hard not to turn around while my stomach complained at me.

"Did your team not think of the idea of having your _own_ group to hang out with?" Suigetsu leaned back onto the wall to the right of the cupboard I was looking into. I selected a few games, which included the new Devil May Cry Reboot, Tekken Tag Tournament Two, Soul Calibur 5, Call of Duty Black Ops and Need for Speed.

"No, actually," Kiba started after sniffing loudly. "I don't think _my_ team thought of such an amateur idea." Kiba laughed as I placed the games next to the console.

"It wouldn't be so amateur if-!" Suigetsu started before I leaned to the side.

"Guys! Pack it in!" I yelled over the top of them, earning me a glare from both of the guys. "It's OUR night tonight Kiba." I moved my head in Kiba's direction. "So being respectful, especially in someone else's house, is the least you could do." I finished before Naruto snatched the pizza boxes from Kiba and placed them down onto the table.

"Sakura is right Kiba." Itachi agreed as I smirked triumphantly.

"Eh, Whatever." Kiba said before sitting down onto the huge bean bag. Everyone shuffled about before seating themselves down and taking a slice of pizza. Unfortunately I was wedged in between both Uchiha's.

"So," I started awkwardly after I finished eating the first slice of pepperoni pizza. "Who's ready to get their ass kicked on one in the Chamber?" I questioned as Naruto choked slightly on his pizza.

"No way am I going to be beat by a girl in my own game!" Naruto yelled as I giggled quietly.

"I'm not so sure about that, Naruto. I have been practising my skills recently." I challenged as Naruto almost immediately set up the PlayStation and chucked a controller at me. I caught it effortlessly and started a match up with Naruto and four other random people on the internet.

"Whoa, you've got some skill Sakura." Suigetsu commented, leaning towards the screen.

"You're just cheating Sakura!" Naruto cried as he died for the third and final time in the match.

"Butthurt, Naruto?" I laughed loudly before losing my first life to a camper in the tall tower on firing range. "Oh C'mon!" I yelled at the screen. I re-spawned and noticed that there was someone camping in the small hole in the container tunnel. I shot him before a spy plane was enabled on my screen.

"You're probably gonna die, Sakura. The camper isn't coming down anytime soon." Naruto scoffed before I reached the ladders. I started to climb them. "Are you serious?" Naruto laughed as I reached the top of the ladders. The guy was laying down on the floor, he took a shot but I had jumped out of the way just in time before knifing him.

"Ah yeah!" I cried in victory. Naruto smirked.

"Nice one…I would have probably beaten you if I was using my Xbox…" He grumbled as Kiba got some alcohol out of his bag. He only had five huge blue wicked bottles. I rolled my eyes as he passed them round to everyone but me.

"What about Sakura?" Naruto said out loud for me. Kiba looked from his bag to me before pulling out a normal sized bottle of a purple substance.

"It's a sweet alcoholic drink." Kiba said as I took the bottle from him unsurely. I handed the controllers over to Sasuke before opening the lid and drinking from it.

"I'll play against you." Suigetsu's voice rung in my head after I drank half the bottle. I knew Kiba did something to my drink as I couldn't help myself finish the rest of it off in a oner. My vision started to get temperamental and blurry.

_~Itachi's Point Of View ~_

I eyed Kiba sceptically while Sakura drank from the purple liquid. I waited patiently whilst Sakura got halfway through the bottle. She seemed to have stared off into space. Before I could talk Sakura had downed the rest of the bottle. I had an unpleasant feeling about this.

"Ugh." Sakura had moaned quite stridently before leaning onto Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun?" She sang a bit out of tune. I directed my eyes back on to Kiba. I noticed he gave a weird look in Sakura's direction…How idiotic of me to put something like this past my attention. It was obvious that Kiba spiked the drink…but for what reason.

"What is it?" Sasuke had returned in an ungrateful mutter. Sakura had leaned onto her side and rested her legs ontop my own.

I looked down at her legs. They were pretty pale, also there was no sight of hair on them…I looked back over to Sasuke.

"I think-" She started before interrupting herself with a hiccup. Suigetsu directed his attention over to Sakura.

"Wow, you really are a lightweight aren't you?" Suigetsu had ended the match against him and Sasuke before turning his body to face Sakura. I felt a bit disgusted. I don't think I can find a rational enough reason for Kiba to really spike Sakura's drink.

"No!" Sakura's voice shook slightly. She moaned slightly before holding onto Sasuke's waist.

"Uh…Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned, unsure of what he should really say in a situation like this. Sakura simply held onto Sasuke more.

Silence had filled the area. Sasuke was about to return Sakura's drunken actions before I coughed.

"Kiba." My voice seemed to have come out as a sharp knife while Kiba snapped his head in my direction. "What did you put into Sakura's drink?" I questioned.

Suigetsu and Naruto had directed their attention onto me, confusion growing on their faces.

"What are you talking about? You saw that I just gave her the bottle. I think you would have noticed if I put something into her drink." He retorted defensively. Sasuke shot me a look before Sakura sat back up.

"Well _I_ for one do not want to be placed in the house with the green snakes and that Tom Felton guy," Sakura mumbled under her breath. She inhaled sharply before turning around to face me and putting up a finger. "The stone, where is it?" She questioned before furrowing her eyebrows in anger.

I sighed deeply and looked back over at Kiba.

"You've spiked her drink Kiba. I can smell the illegal substance in her breath." I continued the previous conversation as Sakura grabbed onto my arm and latched herself into it.

"Please don't tell me that, you are the one and only, Itachi?" Sakura squeezed my arm more. "I have heard that you saved my life! Thank you!" She squeaked before reaching up to my cheek and kissing it. I refrained from punching her in the face, as an automatic reflex, and settled with pushing her slightly.

"She's not doing anyone any harm, Itachi." Sasuke scoffed before pulling Sakura closer to himself. I eyed him cautiously before rubbing the side of my head gently.

"Ew, get off me." Sakura slurred, trying to get herself away from Sasuke. I wore a smug look while Sasuke pulled her closer. I decided enough was enough and stood up.

"I'm taking Sakura to one of the guest rooms before something idiotic happens." I stated while helping Sakura out of Sasuke's grip and up onto her feet.

I heard grumbling from the room as I dragged Sakura by the wrist and lead her up one of the stairs carefully.

"You're no fun." Sakura groaned as she messed up her footing slightly. I sighed in response and chose to ignore her completely. "Itachi," Sakura sung softly.

"What is it, Sakura?" I gave in after a few moments.

"What if I told you, Tobuscus?" She stated in a silly manner. I blanked her while walking to the nearest guest room.

I opened the door and lead her to the bed. I got her to sit down before I turned on the spot to walk away. Sakura had grabbed my arm.

"Itachi, don't go," I looked around my shoulder to see that Sakura started crying. "I don't want to be alone." She sobbed pathetically.

I looked at her for a while more before reluctantly sitting next to her.

"You need to rest." I informed bluntly. Sakura merely laid down and pulled me down with her.

"No." She objected. My face was blank. I didn't feel anything for this girl. I refused to care at all about this girl. I closed my eyes, and tried to calm myself down.

I suddenly heard deep breathing coming from Sakura. I turned my head to face her and saw that she had fallen asleep.

Her face seemed so soft and delicate…Just like Konan's…Although with Sakura's facial structures you could tell that she was younger than me. She seemed so peaceful…I needed her peace…

"Stupid girl." I muttered out loud as I reached over to the open door and pushed it shut.

* * *

Did this go well? D: I'm having some issues with my views and stuff on this story so I'm a bit agitated :'c I hope you enjoyed this shorter chapter though Dx


	8. The Truth

**The Truth**

_(This chapter has slightly mature content and touches upon a sensitive topic…Just warning you) _

I could barely lift my eyelids as my head pounded in agonizing pain in an irregular pattern. I decided to just keep my eyes shut and try to think about what actually happened…I arrived at Itachi's mansion, we went to the game room bit, Kiba came round with pizza and drinks…I played an online match…and then..? I must have fainted or something.

I forced my eyes to open and faced an empty room. It wasn't a familiar room so I think I must have got put to bed or something. I felt my clothes and sighed quietly in relief, at least I was still in my dress. I sat up and endured the pounding in my head.

"Ah, Sakura." I heard a deep voice call out. I winced slightly before turning my head to face Sasuke.

"…What happened?" I asked idiotically, massaging my head to try and lessen the pain.

"Well, I don't know where to start really…" Sasuke trailed off before taking a seat near the edge of the bed. "Itachi had injected you with a substance that is quite illegal and very rare." I widened my eyes and looked at Sasuke in disbelief.

"W-What? Why would he do something like that?" I struggled to say in a calm manner.

"He told us he wanted to personally make you pay for wearing Konan's clothes, he was going to rape and murder you." He explained, I looked down at my dress…I thought Itachi would have just put it pass as a silly small mistake…I can't believe he would actually do something so bold. "So I, instinctively, came to your aid." Sasuke continued, I blushed slightly and looked up at Sasuke before smiling ever so slightly.

"Really?" I asked girlishly, Sasuke smirked and nodded.

"Yeah. After I helped you out, I brought you up here." He leaned towards me slightly, causing me to lean back more. "And I had to help you to get asleep…You started crying, actually." Sasuke added. I furrowed my eyebrows and looking into the window's reflection. Sasuke was right, I have been crying. "And you started talking about how me and you are going to get married one day." I restrained myself from face palming. How could I let something like that slip out of my mouth?

"Look, I don't know what I was on, but I don't remember any of this so I wouldn't have been aware about what I was actually say-" I started, although Sasuke merely leaned closer towards me.

"After the words that came out of your mouth last night…I think I have something to confess to you Sakura…" Sasuke's eyes locked straight onto mine. My heart stopped. "I think I'm falling in love with you more and more with each day that passes. Everything you said to me last night just confirmed my growing passion for you." The pounding in my head seemed to vanish slowly. "Sakura, will you go on a date with me?" He questioned, moving closer towards me.

I felt flustered and I'm sure that it showed on my face. Sasuke, I've had a crush on him for so long…I didn't think anything like this was even possible. I can't accept this…can I?

"You know what? I'll meet you in the abandoned shed near the flower fields in around half an hour and I'll hear your answer then." Sasuke concluded before standing up and heading to the door.

"Wait," I called out, Sasuke stopped and tilted his body to face me slightly.

"Yes, Sakura?" He replied in a soft tone. I took a deep breath as I levelled my head out.

"Where's Itachi?" I questioned. I could've sworn I saw an unpleasant face on Sasuke before he turned his back to face me.

"He's returned to his friends, although I don't know why you're showing any form of thought to someone who tried to hurt you." He spat slightly. I sweat dropped and removed the covers off myself.

"No, I just wanted to know that he wasn't in this house to be honest. I don't think I want to return to a house where there's murderous intent within one of my house mates…" I bored on. Sasuke made a small grunt before walking away.

I reluctantly moved myself off the bed and stumbled around the outside of my room until I found a small bathroom. I walked inside and locked the door before taking a small amount of toilet tissue and applying water and soap onto it.

My makeup wasn't that badly ruined, it was just where I had been crying that it was a bit out of place. After removing the oddly placed makeup and disposed of the tissue I walked back downstairs and headed to the door. I tried to examine my surroundings but it just seemed as if there was nobody in the house at all.

I opened the door and started to walk my way to the flower fields. I considered the pros and cons of actually going on a date with Sasuke…I think I might reject him, my pace slowed down slightly. I could see grey clouds in the sky threatening to bucket it down with rain. I don't think that me dating Sasuke would be such a good idea in the end because we've just been neutral for so long that I can't guarantee that I'll love him as much as I did with Kiba even…and even that wasn't much in the end.

I could feel small amounts of rain hit my skin as the small shed was in my sights, Sasuke was leaning on the side of it. I don't know why we had to walk all the way out here to actually talk. Maybe he thought because I'm named Sakura that I like flowers or something…

"C'mon Sakura. It's about to tip it down." Sasuke yelled as the wind picked up. I walked faster and entered the shed with him after a few moments. As soon as Sasuke had closed the shed door you could hear the heavy rain hit the wood pieces. I sighed and laughed at it all and took a seat on the large sofa.

"Sasuke," I started after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes Sakura?" He said before taking a seat next to me. He picked my hand up and kissed it before smirking up at me. My heart literally dropped.

"Ugh," I sighed while pulling my hand away. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to say no to you." I explained as I could sense him getting slightly agitated.

"Why? You've had a crush on me since you saw me." Sasuke's voice came out stern as I shuffled back on the sofa a bit.

"That's the point Sasuke…I don't think anything good will come out of this…You'll always just be a crush to me." I tried to explain rationally. This simply pissed Sasuke off completely.

"I don't get you Sakura!" He yelled pushing me back onto my back. Before I could get back up he had pinned me down. "Yesterday I could _see_ that you wanted to kiss me in that practise room." I flinched at his voice and started tearing up faintly.

"Sa-Sasuke, You're hurting me." Was all I came out with as Sasuke merely tightened his grip around my wrists.

"You don't deserve a say in this." He hissed, I gulped and furrowed my eyebrows.

"You don't need to hurt me Sa-"

"Shut up!" Sasuke interjected as he pushed his hips onto my own. I couldn't hold back the tears as I struggled in his grip, although my attempts were a failure.

"Why are you doing this?" I questioned as he looked around the shed momentarily. He grabbed some rope and tied my wrists to something sturdy. "Sasuke!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, unfortunately knowing that no one could hear me.

"Shut up, didn't you hear me the first time?!" Sasuke roared in my face. I flinched again before Sasuke started to slide his cold hand up my right leg. I tried my hardest to kick him, although it resulted in my dress being lifted up a bit more and Sasuke being more pissed off.

I felt so helpless. Everything seemed to grow silent, the rain still hit hard against the shed and my head seemed to pulse in pain every now. Sasuke's breath had seemed to have sped up and became more desperate as his hand clenched around my butt.

"Sasuke-Stop." I cried hoarsely, Sasuke simply ignored me and chose to mirror his actions with his other hand whilst pushing his hips further into mine. I started to cry more as I felt a hard lump rub against me, my dress travelled up to my stomach gradually. As soon as my dress was up to my stomach I could hear Sasuke unzipping his trousers.

"Sasuke!" I shrieked while he merely pushed down onto me hard. I sobbed more and attempted to get out of this but it failed again. I couldn't actually do anything at all.

Sasuke started rocking his body faster against my own, while his breathing continued to get louder and faster and more and more desperate.

"Stop it Sasuke!" I tried screaming at the top of my lungs. I felt something really warm against my tummy and underwear as Sasuke wrapped his hands around my butt and pushed himself further into me. I could feel that the hard lump had gone but in replace there was strong pulsing. I started to sob loudly, after realising what had just happened.

Sasuke was still attached to my body as I heard something get kicked in, the door I'm assuming.

"What the fuck!" I heard someone shout while pulling Sasuke off of me. I tried to cover myself as best as I could with my legs as I closed my eyes and started to cry more. I couldn't have felt any more embarrassed than I do now.

"I'll take care of him." I heard a different voice say while I heard a few shuffled footsteps before the door closed again. I refused to open my eyes, I couldn't help the amount of tears that were escaping me.

"Sakura, are you okay?" I heard someone walk closer to me and stop. "Open your eyes, yeah?" He asked. After a few moments I opened my eyes and saw Deidara look down at me.

"I-I, S-Sas-" I started to choke on my words as Deidara kneeled down and untie the ropes from around my hands. "H-How did you find me?" I managed to ask in a half normal tone.

"Itachi asked me if I could bring you back home from his old house. Naturally I can't drive so I had to drag Sasori with me. And I saw you walking off, yeah." He explained before examining my body.

"Please don't look." I sobbed, feeling terribly pathetic. Deidara turned to face me before holding up a small bag.

"I do have some of the casual clothes we brought yesterday, although there isn't a change of underwear." Deidara sounded slightly tense. "What Sasuke has done to you is disgusting and I will personally make him regret ever touching you like he must have, yeah." Deidara concluded. I looked straight at him and frowned slightly.

"Would it mean that I'm gullible…I mean. Sasuke told me that Itachi had injected me with some form of drug and had the intention of raping and killing me because I wore Konan's clothes yesterday." I muttered off before Deidara rubbed his head.

"That would mean you are terribly gullible, yeah." Deidara started chuckling lightly. "Kiba spiked your drink and Itachi took you to one of the bedrooms to rest. If anyone had any intentions such as raping and killing I'm sure this would have been the perfect location to commit those crimes." I rubbed my wrists and frowned further. "Sakura," Deidara's voice came out a bit desperately. "Please look after yourself, I know you've already been stabbed and you're slowly healing from that…But I wouldn't have liked to imagine what Sasuke would have done if we didn't find you here, Sakura." My eyes started watering again, involuntarily. Deidara frowned before getting out a pack of tissues. He started to wipe my tears away before handing me the tissue and getting up. "I'm gonna clean your stomach, okay?" he informed delicately, I reluctantly nodded.

"I-I'm so," I started hyperventilating somewhat. Deidara finished cleaning up my stomach and walked back over to me. I sat back up and sniffed some tears away. "I'm sorry." I finally managed to say before Deidara embraced me in a warm comfortable hug.

I squeezed Deidara back firmly while shaking slightly. This has been the worst start of the weekend I've ever had in my whole life.

"Once you get changed into new clothes," Deidara started to pull away from me, I refused to let this feeling go so I held him tighter. I heard a soft breath exhale before Deidara wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me more. "I'll treat you out to breakfast, yeah?" Deidara finished in a mumble before resting his head on my shoulder. "I'm glad you're okay." He finished before pulling apart from me, this time I let him go but again my body missed the comfort and warmth of his body.

He lifted the bag onto my lap and smirked slightly.

"I'll stay outside of the shed and wait for you to get changed," he started before walking to the door. "While I beat Sasuke shit senseless." He rushed before exiting the shed.

I sighed deeply and looked into the bag. Deidara had picked up the puffy white short skirt and the emerald tank top along with the black and white striped hoodie. He also managed to pick up a set of skin toned tights.

I smiled before rushing to get myself changed. I stuffed my dress back into the bag before sorting out my hair to make it look somewhat neater. I must look like a mess.

The door abruptly opened back up again and Sasori entered. I looked at him momentarily before leaning to my hip.

"You're lucky I've finished getting changed." I tried to lighten his grim face but it failed. He closed the door and crossed his arms.

"I've already told you to be careful, Sakura. I told you to stick up for yourself." He stressed before his face softened the slightest bit. "You can't go taking all the shit that people give you and ignore it. You also need to realise when someone is lying so blatantly." I went to open my mouth to say my excuse, but even that seemed a bit biased. "Just, don't, whatever you do, go anywhere by yourself." He scolded me like a kid. He left the shed and the door open while I followed like a pet. I walked outside to Deidara and Sasuke face to face. They looked like they were about to get into a fight, well at least it stopped raining and the sun started to shine slightly.

"I've informed Itachi of this situation and it's up to him whether or not he hands you over to the police department," Sasori started, both me and Deidara shot a glare in his direction. Why isn't he going to get reported right now? "So I suggest you think about what you've done, leave _us_ alone and crawl back home like the rat you are." He finished. I still gave Sasori an unsure look as Sasuke hesitantly left the fields.

"What the hell Sasori?" Deidara hissed. "Why would you let Itachi deal with this? We're more than capable with contacting the police ourselves and reporting this." Sasori merely coughed and scratched his nose.

"If we reported this to the police, which are the whole Uchiha clan if you didn't know, then Sasuke would've wormed his way out of the situation. However if Itachi was to sort this out, then Sasuke would get his punishment. The punishment he deserves." Sasori finished as Deidara grunted.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." He admitted before looking over at me. "We're going to go to the café in the town." Deidara started before walking. Me and Sasori followed after him.

"Deidara and I have a proposition for you. One which you can benefit greatly on if you're willing to cooperate." Sasori stated. I widened my eyes slightly.

"I need to wash my face." I stated idiotically off topic. Sasori merely sighed. A black car was in our sights, we reached it within minutes.

"This is professional level work, Sakura. You need to be fully focused on this if you're willing to accept." Deidara told me as we all got into the car. I nodded slowly before Sasori handed me over a wet wipe.

"Okay, I understand," I started as Sasori started the engine to his car. "Just tell me what you need me to do."

* * *

Sorry for not updating in so long D: I had to wave goodbye to my boyfriend who's now currently in Uni and I was a bit too upset to type stuff :C Although I'm back now and I'll be writing more :D as much as I can anyway xD I hope this chapter wasn't too sensitive and bad for you to read :C I'm trying to gain more writing skills and shiz Dx I'll stop babbling on so much now. Although I'm going to be doing a Question and Answer chapter based on the characters in this story soon? Dx so the best example I can give is if someone (Even a guest) types something like "How was it like dating Kiba? – Sakura" then Sakura as a character would answer that question Dx if I've not explained it too well then I'll explain it better in the next chapter x3


	9. The Proposition

**The Proposition**

We reached the café within minutes. The town seemed to be horribly busy, I had to hold into Deidara's arm in fear that I got pushed about by the crowd.

Once we reached the café there was only one available table near the back corner.

"I'll order some food." Sasori mumbled over the crowd. I followed Deidara to the table corner and took a seat next to him.

"This operation can only work if you are a part of it." Deidara started before I sighed.

"No pressure then," I started. I clicked my fingers and looked straight into his eyes. "Could you go over what you need me to do again?"

"All you need to do is seduce a guy into one of the hotel rooms, tell him to freshen up or something. Distract him and grab his car keys and as soon as you give them to me you can go with Sasori back to a safe point." Deidara explained as Sasori arrived at the table with three cups of tea.

"Who's our target?" I asked feeling slightly rebellious. Sasori took a seat to the right of me before taking a small sip from the cup.

"There isn't a set target…We're just going to travel up to the hotel and find a guy who has an expensive car we can sell off." Sasori clarified while I took a sip out of my own cup. "We'll be heading up there after we visit a wig shop and pick up a dress I've ordered." I chocked on my tea and looked over at Sasori.

"T-Today?! We're doing this today?" I stuttered. I could've sworn a saw a small smirk form at the side of his mouth.

"Yes, today." He confirmed, I took a breath in and leaned back on my chair.

"I'm not sure if you're actually aware of what Sasuke did to me-" I started, Deidara put his hand over my own.

"You're safe. We'll be there, yeah?" Deidara smiled. I frowned as I looked up at him.

"Ugh, what if I fail?" I questioned, undermining myself.

"You won't, Sakura. You're perfect for this job." Sasori stated before finishing off the rest of his tea. A waitress came over and places three plates of scrambled egg on toast in front of us. She sneered at me before walked off.

I ignored her and started eating from the plate.

"As long as you act natural and don't try to rush him too much then he'll fall for it." Deidara reassured. I nodded and swallowed down my food.

"Why are we doing this?" I questioned. Sasori and Deidara remained quiet. I eyed Deidara suspiciously.

"Well, we took all the money with us…the shared money that we earned and Konan hasn't got a single penny and is threatening to report us to the police…we've done this kinda thing before…" Deidara scratched the back of his head. "So some of this money is going to her and the rest can go to you seeing as you don't really have a job, yeah?" I nodded slowly before eating more of my food.

"Well…as long as you think this is going to work then I don't mind helping you guys out this once…" I finished my plate of and sat back in my chair in satisfaction.

Deidara and Sasori finished their meals in seconds before they stood up. I hesitantly mirrored their actions and followed them out of the café.

"We're going to purchase a short black bob wig for you first, then we'll collect your dress." Sasori muttered as we reached the wig shop. I nodded and followed him in. I looked around the wig shop and it didn't appeal to me at all. Just like Sasori said, we bought the black wig and left. We walked over to the drycleaners and picked up the emerald dress that was mentioned, plus a black jacket and a really girly looking handbag.

We walked back to the car and Sasori started the engine up.

"Itachi said you can have his old phone by the way, it's a good way for us to keep in contact with you too." Deidara said while handing me over a relatively new looking phone, I examined it briefly before putting it into the handbag.

"Get changed into this." Sasori told me while pulling out onto the road. I froze for a second before looking at Deidara.

"In the car…" I stated bluntly. Sasori took a right and sighed.

"Yes in the car, we're not gonna look." He responded. Deidara looked out the window. I uncertainly started to get changed in the car and put the wig on. I left the clothes I was previously wearing on the seat to my right folded up. I looked at myself in the window reflection and smirked slightly.

"This is so weird." I started, Deidara turned in his seat to face me.

"Whoa, you look like a completely different person." Deidara chuckled as Sasori pulled up to this really expensive looking hotel.

"Oh wow…" I commented before getting out of the car. Deidara and Sasori got out the car and started walking towards me.

"Deidara will stay in my car, and when you have the keys you will find me in the lounging area and you'll give them to me." Sasori looked past my shoulder and pointed to something. I turned my head to see that there was a really expensive looking sports car. "Him." Sasori smirked before walking ahead of me. "Good luck." He finished before entering the hotel. I looked at Deidara and frowned.

"Just relax, Sakura. I'll be here." Deidara commented before getting back into the car. I stuffed the jacket into the handbag and started to walk in the direction of the hotel, I looked at the sign and rolled my eyes, It was named 'The Deluxe Hotel Experience'. I looked back to the target. He looked like he was around 30 but he cleaned up very well, he had grey hair that was tied back and wore round thin framed glasses.

I had to somehow get his attention…but how? I dropped my hand bag and sweat dropped. I'm not really used to carrying these things around.

"Are you alright there?" A brash voice called out as I bent down to pick my handbag up. It was the target, what do I do? I panicked slightly before giggling.

"You think this is clumsy, you should see me after a few drinks." I enlightened him. He smiled and walked towards me.

"Are you here alone?" He asked, I nodded and started walking towards the hotel. "Could I perhaps offer you a few drinks?" He asked. I smiled inwardly and coughed slightly.

"That would be great." I responded, he led me into the bar and we sat down. "How rude of me, I never asked for your name." I spoke as he ordered some weird looking cocktails.

"Kabuto, and yourself?" He questioned while handing me over the drink.

"I'm Yuki." I lied while smiling up at him. I looked down at his hand and saw that he was married. "I guess you're stuck to the one girl then." I stated before taking a sip out of my drink. Kabuto merely wore a smug expression and took the ring off.

"I'm not really anchored down to her quite yet. It gets kinda lonely on business trips, you know." Kabuto chuckled darkly. I faked a smile and laughed with him.

"That's true," I hiccupped before taking a bigger gulp out of my glass.

"You're not married, are you?" He questioned downing the rest of his glass. I simply shook my head and smiled.

"I'm trying to find that," I struggled to find a fitting word. "One guy who can satisfy me." I tried so hard not to gag on my own words while Kabuto's smile widened into a grin.

"Well maybe you've found the right guy al-" Kabuto started before my phone started ringing. I rummaged through my handbag and looked at the caller ID. It was Itachi. "You don't have to answer that, do you?" I contemplated on whether or not I should pick up.

"One moment, it's my brother." I apologised and picked up. "Hello?" I heard a sigh of relief down the phone.

"Hi Sakura, last night some things happened that you are not fully aware of." He started as Kabuto held my hand. I returned a squeeze as he held mine firmer. "Are you with Sasori and Deidara now? Or do you have a form of transport?" He questioned.

"Yeah, why's that?" I responded, a bit nervous to what he had to say next.

"I want to talk things over with you. If you can, request that Sasori takes you down to 'The Deluxe Hotel Experience'. I'll be waiting there for you." He hung up the phone. My heart started going wild. I looked around the bar for a while and there he was. Itachi was sitting there staring out of the window. I snapped my head back into Kabuto's direction.

"Should we just go upstairs and get a room?" I questioned. A small smirked formed in the corner of his mouth.

"You seem eager," He grunted before standing up. "You're sounding more and more like my kind of woman." He took my hand and walked to the staircase.

I felt so disgusting. I honestly don't know how people can do things like this on a daily basis. We reached the top of the staircase and took a left.

After walking down the short hallway we reached door number '27'. Kabuto hurried to open it and led me into the room. He started to strip.

"W-Whoa, hold on a second, Kabuto." I said as I heard keys rattle in his jacket. I walked up to him and played around with his tie. "Why don't you freshen up in the shower and I'll come in and surprise you." I tried to say in a seductive manner. Kabuto looked down at me with hungry eyes and nodded. He walked to the shower room, leaving the door open and I heard him start to take off his clothes.

My heart was pounding hard against my chest as I snatched the car keys from the jacket pocket and darted down the hallway in a speed walk. I hurried down the staircase and tried to look around for the lounge.

"Hey!" I heard a distant shout. I started panicking more. I started to walk forward although Itachi walked out of the bar. I yelped before taking a right into a room were Sasori sat.

"Have you got them?" Sasori questioned whilst standing up. I passed them over to him almost straight away before taking the wig off and putting a jacket on. I saw the Kabuto sprint to the reception desk. I started walking to where I thought Itachi was.

"Where is she?!" Kabuto shouted at the desk. I heard a few women talking amongst each other before I bumped into Itachi.

"Ah, sorry." I stated. Itachi simply smiled and pushed me away slightly by my shoulders.

"Someone must have seen her!" I heard Kabuto shout more. My heart wouldn't stop beating against my chest.

"Are you alright there?" Itachi questioned while looking over my shoulder.

"Do I look like I'm alright!?" Kabuto responded sharply as I linked arms with Itachi.

"Let's just have that chat you were talking about on the phone." I said a little too quickly as we headed back into the bar room.

* * *

Second chapter of the day although much shorter D: I'll be doing the Q+A chapter for the next chapter so ask away Dx please xD


	10. Error Notice

Hey readers Dx For some reason my reviews aren't showing to me, as in when I click on my reviews, only 7 of them show up D: so I'm trying to fix this as soon as I can :c


	11. Finally Normal

**Finally Normal**

I took a seat next to Itachi as a barmaid came over and placed a really cute looking cocktail in front of me. I smiled in delight before looking out the window. I could see Deidara. I panicked a little. What if Itachi saw Deidara throughout the whole proposition? I took out my phone and started to text him.

"So, last night." Itachi started as I sent the text to Deidara. I put my phone down on the table and started to take small sips from my drink. "Kiba spiked your drink…as you may have been informed already." He continued. I could see that he was examining my facial expressions carefully. "I've been informed that Sasuke told you lies and lead you into the abandoned shed." I frowned and tried to give Itachi a look to tell him not to ask me questions upon the matter. "I'm handling the situation myself but I need to know exactly what he did to you so I can he can be punished for the entirety of what he has done."

I looked down into the cocktail glass and frowned into it.

"Well, basically he told me that you injected me with some form of illegal drug and you had the intention of raping and killing me…Because I wore Konan's stuff," I started before taking another sip of my drink. "He said that I was saying some things about him. He tried to tell me that he wanted to go out with me…I didn't answer so he told me to meet him at the shed." I refrained myself from tearing up. "I told him that I couldn't go out with him because of how things are." I blinked away any emotions as my face turned blank. "And that's when he pinned me down by my wrists and tied me up. I told him to stop a number of times but he wouldn't listen…and he then started…uh, satisfying himself…for lack of a better phrase" I finished before downing the rest of my cocktail. "Deidara had followed me up to the shed and had burst in after Sasuke had finished." I almost gagged even talking about it. "That's all." I informed before rubbing my eyes.

"He'll pay for this." Itachi stated bluntly before drinking out of his own glass. The phone on the table vibrated twice. I picked it up and read the text out in my head.

'I'll wait here for you. Knowing Itachi he'll probably take a taxi back by himself or something.' I sighed before looking up at Itachi.

"Who's that?" Itachi inquired. I could sense he was actually interested so I put the phone away and put a smug look on my face.

"Not telling." I sang childishly. His eyes widened a fraction. He chuckled at me.

"Cute." He stated before standing up. "Well, I'm heading off back to the house." He started before turning around. "There's a surprise waiting there for you." He added before walking off. I smiled and stood up quickly. I immediately felt light headed so I stood still for a few moments. I headed out of the doors and down to where Sasori's car was parked.

I opened the passenger side door and got in carefully.

"I did it," I sang feeling accomplished. Deidara however wore a bit of a grim expression. "What's up Deidara?" I questioned while he blanked me and started the car. I awkwardly stared ahead of my and watched the trees and the buildings pass by.

I slumped back in my seat a half hour into the journey and closed my eyes. Everything just seemed to be going by so quickly and there's too much pain being dealt to me…or am I just thinking selfishly?

"Do you have any feelings towards Itachi?" Deidara questioned after clearing his throat. I kept my eyes closed because it felt much better.

"No." I replied bluntly. More silence filled the car. "Why do you ask?" I opened one of my eyes and examined Deidara cautiously. He seemed to be a bit…annoyed?

"Sakura," He sighed deeply and slowed the car down a bit. "I'm just curious." He lied before pulling up outside the house. I sat back up in my seat as Deidara turned the keys to the side, turning the engine off.

"Liar." I stated. Deidara looked over to me and his hard expression seemed to soften up somewhat.

"You _really _want to know the truth, Sakura?" Deidara leaned towards me slightly. I looked at him unsurely before nodding. He paused and held still for a while. The atmosphere seemed to tense up dramatically.

Just as I was about to talk until Deidara suddenly leaned over to me and pressed his lips against my own. I widened my eyes, Deidara's hair brushed against my chest. His hand had softly tugged on a lock of my hair at the side of my head. He pulled away before I could return the kiss.

"That's why I asked." Deidara answered before exiting the car and heading to the door. I followed him quickly into the house, only to be faced with the 'surprise' that Itachi had previously mentioned.

"Oh Sakura!" My mother Mebuki called out while facing me. "I'm glad you're okay." She stated before my father Kizashi turned to face me.

"See what I mean by putting your friends first? You get hurt by strangers and you're an idiot for putting _them_ first." He explained. I closed the door behind me and leaned to the side.

"What did you come here for father? You've already made it clear that I am unwelcome in my own house so what is there left to discuss?" I said in a cold tone, trying to avoid any eye contact with anyone else in the house.

"You're coming home, Sakura." My father stated. I simply glared at him and exhaled deeply.

"No, I'm not. I'm staying here." I retorted. Kizashi started to get agitated.

"You have no say in this! It's not even legal for you to be staying here Sakura! Do you think a bunch of men, who have no intention of being a friend to you as obvious as it is, actually want you here and are comfortable with it?" He started to rant on. "You're not _wanted _here Sakura!" He emphasized. I heard a few people shuffle around on the sofa. "You need to come home and focus on your school work. Not pissing about with these losers."

"One," I started immediately in a sharp tone. "The only _loser_ here is you. Two, you're putting words into other people's mouths unless you've personally gone around the group to ask them why I'm this unwanted person and three, I've already made it clear that I'm staying. So if you could do the favour and leave…that would be great." I finished while moving out of the way of the front door.

"It doesn't matter what _you_ want, Sakura. It's not legal for you to stay here." He retorted. I crossed my arms and tried to think my way around it. Itachi stood up from the sofa and held up some papers.

"I've just completed the paperwork, making it legal for Sakura to stay here." Itachi muttered before folding the paper up and putting it into a medium sized envelope.

"What?" My father hissed venomously. I flinched slightly and feared for the worst.

"Could you leave my house," Itachi started, looking my dad right in his eyes. "If I even feel as if Sakura is under any danger then I have immediate contact to the police department." He continued. My dad hesitated before opening his mouth. "If you refuse to leave then I'll get the intensive police unit to personally take care of you."

I smirked slightly as my father stormed out of the house. I looked to my mum and gave her more of a softer look. She came up to me and hugged me. I returned the hug and sighed.

"I'm doing this for the best, mother." I told as she pulled apart from me. She simply smiled at me before walking out of the door.

I took in a deep breath as the door closed and just collapsed onto the floor and hugged it for a while.

"You okay?" I heard Hidan ask over the T.V. I grunted and started to slowly crawl onto the huge armchair that was currently free and rested onto my side.

"I'm tired and hungry." I answered late. I closed my eyes and just tried to relax my body as much as I possibly could.

"How do your wounds look?" I heard Kakuzu ask. I sighed and opened my eyes carefully. I've forgotten to reapply the solution Kakuzu suggested and I've only really showered once over them.

"They're fine." I lied slightly before I heard the doorbell ring. I propped my body up and looked at Kakuzu who got up. "Who is it?" I asked.

"Takeaway." He replied bluntly. I faced away from Kakuzu and pulled a blank expression.

"Didn't you guys have a Chinese Takeaway yesterday?" I questioned. No one replied. I looked at everyone. Something seems to have unsettled them. Kisame looked the worst. In fact Kisame would have at least said something to me by now. I sighed and sunk down more into the chair.

"Ugh." I grunted before hanging my head on the side of the armchair. My hair reached the floor and I could see into the kitchen. Deidara and Sasori were discussing something. I made a small squeal as I flipped the rest of my body over the armchair and stood up. I sorted my hair out while walking into the kitchen.

"Great job Sakura," Sasori started while handing me an envelope. "You managed to snatch us "Four point five million euros." I widened my eyes in shock. It sounded ridiculous…_That _much money….and just for a car?

"W-Wow." I could only say while putting the envelope in my pocket. Deidara seemed to have watched my movements.

"Food's here if you want it." Hidan called out. Sasori left the kitchen to grab some while I stayed with Deidara. My stomach was grumbling like mad but I tried so hard to keep it quiet.

"So…" I started while looking up at Deidara.

"Yeah," Deidara replied before looking out of the kitchen and scratching his head. "I'm sorry for just kissing you earlier…I must have freaked you out." He apologised awkwardly. I contemplated about what happened for a while…I don't think I ever actually wanted to kiss Kiba back…and we were dating for six months…I barely even know Deidara and I have stronger feelings towards him…Was this a sign of some sort?

"Look, Deidara." I started while my cheeks rose in temperature quite quickly. "I just need to hear what you have to say…" I stated. Deidara took a step closer to me.

"Sakura," He started before taking a breath. "I know this seems pretty fast and we've only known each other for two days if that." He furrowed his eyebrows and fixed his hair into his normal ponytail. "What I'm really trying to say is that I want to get to know you more…as your boyfriend." He frowned slightly as his cheeks showed a bit of redness. "Will you let me be your boyfriend?" he questioned. I blushed more and giggled slightly before nodding.

Deidara smiled before hugging me tightly.

"Thank you Sakura," His words were muffled in my own hair. "Now let's go and eat something I'm starving, yeah." Deidara spoke my mind as we walked back into the living room.

I grabbed a plate and put as much food as I felt like eating onto it before sitting on the floor in front of the chair Deidara was sitting on.

I rushed the food down my mouth and it was great. I loved Chinese takeaway the most so this was a great time to be eating it right now.

"Sakura?" I heard Kisame call, I looked over at him with a mouth stuffed full of noodles.

"Umhm?" I tried to reply politely.

"There was a letter that came for you earlier." He stated. I gulped down my food as Kisame handed the letter over. "From the stamp on the back you can tell it's from that Orochimaru guy.

I placed my plate down and examined the back of the letter. I didn't like the sound of this. I opened the envelope and noticed that the room went quiet.

I cleared my throat and decided that it was best if I read out the letter.

"Dear Miss Haruno, I am under the impression that you are not willing to cooperate with the school the information you know about the attack on Thursday. I have informed the Police and they will be speaking to you in the school premises on Monday so you feel like you are safe." I took a breath and rolled my eyes at his sarcastic comment. "If you fail to attend school or are unable to come into the school on that day then I will personally come down to your house and interrogate you myself. Best wishes, Lord Orochimaru." I finished before scrunching up the paper and tossing it into the fireplace underneath the T.V. "What a load of bullshit." I started while picking up my plate.

"I'm guessing you've been introduced to Orochimaru already?" Deidara asked curiously. I nodded.

"He took me out of my tutor time and wanted me to explain the assault in full detail. Although he wanted me to get into his car so I refused and told him that I wasn't going to talk to him in the car." I couldn't be bothered with remembering the details to the fullest. I finished my plate and hiccupped. That was a satisfying meal.

"I am in charge of the assault case," Itachi started before taking a bite out of his prawn toast. "I don't think Orochimaru has thought his letter through quite well. He's up to something and the information Sakura has is a part of what he's scheming." Itachi finished. He dipped the toast into some sweat and sour sauce and ate the rest of it.

"Come to think of it." I started going off topic to what Itachi was saying completely. "When I had physical education yesterday a name popped up that seemed horribly familiar…I just can't remember what name it was now but I know that this guy is in Hinata's team. Ugh, team two or something." I said out loud. The room grew quiet.

"Well, there's nothing we can do now about it." Kisame started before wolfing down his noodles.

"Yeah, we've still got Sunday to get through before school started again." Hidan added. I nodded slowly before grabbing the last prawn toast on the table and using the sweet and sour sauce to make it taste better.

"Just don't get too worked up about it, Orochimaru is a little worm and we can play him at his own game…We'll think of something to get back at him with, yeah." Deidara said, I'm assuming his mouth was full as his words came out a bit muffled.

"We should play truth or dare!" Tobi jumped up of the floor, nearly knocking over Zetzu's plate.

"No way." Hidan answered while the rest of the group looked from one another to see what everyone else thought.

"Well…Nothing is really on the T.V. and it's barely eight PM." Pein commented while setting his empty plate on the table.

"I agree with Pain." Kakuzu added. The group fell silent again.

"I don't mind playing, It will pass a few hours I suppose." I added while taking a prawn cracker out of the plastic bag.

"Then it's settled! We're all playing truth or dare!" Tobi yelled in delight. I heard a few grunts around the room. I smiled to myself. This would be a fun experience…Maybe I'll get to know everyone a little better.

* * *

Sorry for another short chapter :C I still haven't got the problem sorted so I decided to post up another chapter Dx I hope you enjoy


End file.
